Grey Days
by siizenn
Summary: [UA Apocalypse Zombie] Altea est aujourd'hui une communauté, dirigée par Allura et qui survit à l'épidémie tant bien que mal. Mais depuis que les cavaliers Shiro et Keith sont rentraient d'une expédition, les jours s'assombrissent. Et la soudaine venue d'un inconnu nommé Lotor n'arrange rien au sein du groupe.
1. I Pressentiment

_Oats in the water - Ben Howard_

* * *

Keith n'est pas un garçon comme les autres. Si il l'était, à dix huit ans, il prendrait sûrement la route pour aller à l'université, faisant plus plaisir à son père qu'à lui même et il ferait un tas d'autres choses que les jeunes de son âges sont supposés faire. Il pourrait apprendre à conduire un quelconque véhicule, au lieu de se servir d'un M4 et de faire comme les cowboys - au lieu de jouer à en être un.

« - Toute cette nourriture, j'ai l'impression que c'est noël.

\- C'est vrai qu'on en a jamais eu autant.

\- Tu pourrais être plus content non ? Ou au moins... faire semblant.

\- Je le suis. Mais ce n'est pas ça. »

Keith prend toujours l'habitude de ne pas paraître rude, impoli ou trop sec en présence de Shiro. Il aime lui faire bonne impression, ne pas le contrarier et faire attention à ce qu'ils restent en bon therme. Mais malgré sa voix qui se veut ironique, le plus vieux des deux ne paraît pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Il observe Shiro se redresser lentement sur sa monture le souffle court et l'impatience lui torde le ventre. La peur qu'il est vexer son ami refait soudainement surface.

« - Le trajet m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose. »

Keith regarde aussi devant lui en serrant les rênes de son cheval.

« - Mais le copain de Nyma a bien dit que... enfin, tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais quelque chose tourne pas rond. »

L'on dit souvent que Shiro est un diseur de rien. Et les plus anarchistes d'Altea le trouvent mauvais esprit parce qu'il se pose des questions, que personne ne lui a posées et Keith moins que personne.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que celui-ci le trouve bête, bien au contraire. Son administration pour Shiro est d'une telle ampleur, il ne le serait l'expliquer. Au fond, le jeune homme se trouve intelligent, mais pas plus que Shiro. Par rapport à lui, il ne sait rien parce qu'on ne lui a rien appris. Ses enseignants, en dehors du rudiment, n'avaient rien à lui apprendre. Ses camarades l'emportaient sur lui pour tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Ils le méprisait et avaient tort : Keith pratiquait beaucoup de sport, il était - et l'ai sûrement encore - plus fort qu'eux, il ne rougissait pas quand ils parlaient de filles, ne détournait pas la tête quand on lui crié dessus et haussait même le ton. Mais pourtant eux, savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire plus tard, ils avaient déjà leur place. Mais Keith ? À cette époque, il ne savait pas encore qui il était et ce dont il était destiné.

Mais à présent, dans un monde tel que le siens, il a l'impression que son futur est parfaitement tracé.

« - Arrête de te tracasser la tête pour ça. Tu l'as bien vu, l'endroit était complètement abandonné et envahi par— les _Muertos_.

\- Tu te mets à parler comme Lance maintenant ? Demande Shiro en souriant.

\- Il le dit trop souvent... c'est pour ça. »

Les deux cavaliers, sortant finalement de ce quartier aux résidences identiques, arrivent vers un carrefour menant à des routes toujours aussi immenses et vides.

« - Mais toute cette nourriture gardée en si bonne état pendant tout ce temps... J'ai l'impression d'être bêtement tombé dans un piège.

\- Un piège où il a en jeu deux énormes camions remplis de marchandises ? Tu n'es vraiment pas heureux d'être tombé dedans ? »

Scrutant le ciel, Shiro peut l'apercevoir lui offrir, le temps de quelques secondes, une magnifique danse orchestrée par des oiseaux à la robe noire. Tanguants, vacillants et survolants les alentours, ils semblent hypnotiser son esprit.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je sais. » Murmure Keith en baissant ses yeux.

La route se fait de plus en plus caillouteuse et moins stable. La forêt est maintenant à portée de main et au loin, les murs d'Altea se font de plus en plus grands.

« - On a toujours eu de la chance Shiro. Rien de bien grave nous arrivera, crois moi. »

* * *

« - Les deux chevaliers de la garde royale sont enfin là ! Plaisante Lance en empoignant les reines des deux chevaux.

\- Je vais parler à Allura. »

Shiro tape frénétiquement sur son équipement dans le but de la nettoyer et de paraître présentable. Il s'éloigne alors à vive allure, sous les regards silencieux des deux jeunes hommes.

« - Il traîne de plus en plus avec elle. Tu penses que les fiançailles sont pour quand ?

Keith reste de marbre en enlevant son équipement.

« - Euh... Il traîne souvent avec toi aussi. Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Reprend Lance en grattant le bas de sa tête.

\- La ferme. »

Altea est toujours aussi calme et reposant qu'aux derniers jours. La terre rouge et le ciel gris d'antan à laissé place à un paysage bucolique et presque onirique : la verdure embellie les rues, les jardins et potagers semblent grandir et se colorer à vu d'œil et les gens sortent enfin de chez eux après quelques jours de pluies.

Avec Lance, Keith ne parle pas de tout mais souvent de rien. Sans doute à t-il entendu parler du « mauvais esprit » de Keith bien trop constamment et que maintenant le jeune homme à apprit à en faire abstraction. C'est sûrement cela qui rend Lance profondément différent de Keith, il n'a jamais chercher à jouer les cowboys, à chasser dans les buissons ou à être capable de se servir d'un M4. Mais rien de tout ça n'a la prétention de faire détester Keith aux yeux de Lance. Ils ont bien souvent des désaccords, des points et avis qu'ils ne partagent pas mais néanmoins, ils s'entraident et savent faire la part des choses.

« - Quelque chose le tracasse. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

\- Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose pendant votre expédition ?

\- Non. Je l'aurai remarqué. » Reprend Keith.

Lance hoche alors ses épaules en regardant au loin.

Mais pourtant, chaque instants passaient pendant cette journée ne reflétaient rien d'inquiétant. Keith se souvient encore du sourire qu'ils avaient eu en ayant aperçu les stocks de nourriture. La nuit comme le jour, ils s'étaient tout deux reposés et le reste n'était que calme et attente. Quelque chose de plaisant, d'indescriptible, comme une phase temporelle voulant y garder le plus jeune éternellement.

« - Je crois qu'il n'a pas confiance en Rolo. »

Lance finit d'enlever l'équipement des chevaux avant d'ouvrir le grand enclos en bois.

« - Rolo ? Le copain de Nyma ?

Keith hoche la tête en montant sur les barrières.

« - Si c'est lui qui est chargé de ramener votre fameuse trouvaille, rien de mal ne peut arriver. J'ai entendu dire que s'était un bon conducteur. Enfin, j'fais surtout confiance à ce que me dit Hunk.

\- Ou ce que te dit Nyma. »

Lance observe les chevaux s'éloigner, avant de légèrement lever un sourcil.

« - Quoi ? À chaque fois qu'elle t'adresse la parole tu peux pas t'empêcher de te pendre à ses lèvres. Répond Keith.

\- Elle a juste de magnifiques yeux ! »

Il fait maintenant presque nuit. Le peu de personnes restant dehors décident de prendre le chemin les conduisant chez eux.

Seulement quelques tables, au coin du grand feu, parviennent à diffuser une once d'animosité. C'est dans les rires et le nez dans la soupe que la fin du repas se termine.

« - Alors cette expédition ? Demande Hunk tout souriant, en servant Keith une nouvelle fois.

\- Prometteuse.

\- J'ai entendu dire qui y avait au moins trois camions. Hunk , prépare tes barbecues. »

Le prénommé sourit suite à la remarque de Lance. Il s'installe ensuite devant ces derniers.

« - J'aurai bien aimé. Mais tu sais bien que je n'ai plus trop le temps d'être derrière les fourneaux.

\- Ouais... toujours entrain de fondre du métal hein ? »

Hunk hoche la tête.

Allura à longtemps insisté pour que le garçon change de profession. Et malgré quelques réticences, la raison sait être plus forte que tout. Mais qu'importe, Hunk apprend à se contenter de ce qu'il a.

« - Et où est Shiro ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ici.

\- Il est parti parler à Allura. »

La voix grave de Keith ne peut qu'interpeller l'ex cuisinier.

« - Quelque chose de grave c'est passé ?

\- C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir. »

Lance ne peut détourner le regard. Il fixe son ami, l'air intense, avaler sa soupe.

* * *

« - Désolé d'interrompre. »

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, Allura et Coran tournent leurs têtes vers la porte. Ils aperçoivent tout les deux Shiro tapant légèrement du pied et s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce.

« - Je— J'arrive peut être au mauvais moment.

\- Non, non ! Coran et moi on... on bavardait juste pour des petites choses.

\- À vrai dire, Allura me disputait parce que quelqu'un c'est encore plaint de mes performances musicales, soit disante, tardives. »

Dans un regard dit des plus nonchalants, la jeune femme fixe longuement Coran.

« - Toi et Keith êtes arrivés depuis longtemps ? Reprend t-elle ensuite.

\- En soirée.

\- 'Gentil d'être passé nous dire bonne nuit Shiro ! Réplique joyeusement le vielle homme en se servant une tasse de thé.

\- À vrai dire je suis venu pour parler. »

Allura s'adosse contre le dos du canapé et croise ensuite ses bras.

« - Il y a un problème ? »

Shiro hésite quelques instants.

Il n'a rien de concret sous la dent. Ce qu'il le tracasse n'est rien d'autre que de simples suppositions et vagues idées. Il n'aimerait pas inquiéter le monde entier pour un rien et cela est loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Mais, d'une façon ironiquement égoïste, il a besoin d'enlever ce poids qui pèse sur ses épaules et cette boule qui alourdit son ventre.

« - C'est à propos de tout les stocks que nous avons trouvés. J'ai... j'ai l'impression que nous avons agis trop rapidement.

\- Comment ça ? Questionne Coran en s'installant aux côtés d'Allura.

\- Tu sais... juste un mauvais pressentiment. Peut être qu'ils ne nous appartiennent pas complètement. »

En un claquement de seconde, c'est comme si le sang d'Allura s'était remit à couler convenablement et que ses sens étaient à nouveaux en alerte.

« - On m'a pourtant bien dit que vous les aviez trouvés dans un endroit désert et complètement abandonné.

\- Oui. Mais rien n'empêche l'autre.

\- Je ne comprend pas Shiro. Qui viendrait réclamé ces choses là alors qu'elles n'appartiennent à personne ? »

Le jeune homme plisse ses yeux en regardant tour à tour les deux personnes ce trouvant devant lui.

« - Tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose. »

Perdu dans l'immensité, esclave de l'ennui et proie du danger, il se remémore l'époque où son âme et son corps pourrissaient lentement au soleil entourés de quatre grands murs. La station de service transformée en petite communauté lui a toujours était synonyme de prison et de soucis.

Les nuits seul les canapés des bars étaient confortables et les jours seul les fuites d'essence rythmaient le temps. Tout était lent, creux et ennuyeux. Puis il n'a fallut qu'une petite erreur de l'un ou de l'autre pour que tout s'enflamme et disparaisse, définitivement.

« - Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais—

\- Les mêmes histoires ne se répéteront pas indéfiniment, Shiro. Tu as fais un excellent travail en nous apprenant l'existence de toutes ces réserves, comme toujours. Et même si tu ne l'aurais pas fait, ceci t'aurai autant tracassé. Mais pas plus que maintenant. » Reprend Coran en coupant Allura.

Shiro l'observe silencieusement finir sa tasse puis se diriger vers lui.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, il est normal que tu sembles inquiet. Alors détend toi un peu. Il est important que tu te reposes avec tout le temps que tu as passé dehors.

\- Des fois, je me demande si tu ne ferais pas un meilleur leader que moi, Coran. »

Murmure Allura en s'approchant.


	2. II Coup du hasard

_Warm Shadow - Fink_

* * *

Rolo sort précipitamment du camion en tapotant son front avec un vieux chiffon blanc. Il regarde autour de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et se dirige enfin vers l'arrière du véhicule.

« - Eh ! Salut Keith. »

L'interpellé lui fait face en souriant et lui répond calmement :

« - Salut.

\- Wow. J'savais pas qu'y avait autant de caisses. » Reprend Lance en s'éloignant des grandes portes.

Deux grands camions se tiennent au milieu de la cour. Les passants regardent d'un œil curieux pendant que les guetteurs, en haut des murs, surveilles hargneusement.

« - Oui, une belle trouvaille. Toi et Shiro avaient fait du bon boulot. »

Keith acquis en hochant lentement la tête.

Rolo est du genre travailleur. Sûrement l'un des premiers à avoir fait les premiers pas à Altea. S'ouvrant aux inconnus bien plus qu'à l'inconnu lui-même, le jeune homme est respecté de tous grâce à ses compétences et à son endurance à rester en dehors des murs. Il n'a pas longtemps été comme ça, mais les dirigeants d'Altea ont toujours su lui donner une seconde chance.

« - Mais tu... tu n'as eu aucun problème pendant le trajet ? »

Rolo observe du coin de l'œil les quelques hommes débarrasser son camion, avant d'enlever son bonnet.

« - Oh non pas vraiment. Ces bêtes-là se font de plus en plus rares sur les routes des alentours, tu sais.

\- Vous avez quand même prît une pause pendant la nuit pour repartir le lendemain. »

Lance reste silencieux en observant les deux jeunes hommes échanger.

« - Juste par précaution. »

Allura arrive au pas de course vers le premier camion déchargé. De si bon matin, le soleil semble déjà briller ce qui l'égaie encore plus.

« - Rolo. Enfin de retour.

\- Princesse. »

La jeune femme ne s'est jamais habituée à ce petit surnom. C'est un jeu que tous les habitants d'Altea lui ont donnés. Et elle ne le fait que l'appliquer à la lettre, on y prend goût très rapidement. Et même si cela ne s'agit en réalité que d'un rôle qu'elle joue à merveille pour donner de l'espoir à son groupe, c'est une femme intelligente mais qui peut paraître légèrement mégalomane lorsqu'elle se présente en tant que Princesse.

« - Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Nickel. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je risque de ne pas mettre les pieds dans un camion avant longtemps, pardonne-moi. »

Allura sourit du coin de la lèvre.

« - Pas trop longtemps, tout de même. »

Les trois jeunes gens fixent Rolo s'éloigner petit à petit.

« - Shiro est venu vous parler hier ? Questionne Keith, taillant comme un rasoir.

\- Oui. Dès votre arrivée, à ce que j'ai compris. Répond la Princesse en se tournant vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il—

\- Keith. Si tu t'inquiètes pour lui, tu devrais sûrement lui demander par toi-même. »

Allura refait, elle aussi, immédiatement demi-tour en se dirigeant vers les dernières caisses du deuxième camion.

« - Tu dis que je voue un culte quand Nyma me parle, mais tu devrais te voir devant Rolo. »

Le jeune homme fait abstraction du murmure de Lance et s'éloigne lui aussi.

* * *

« - Pourquoi ? C'est si urgent que ça ? »

Shiro ne répond pas. Il se contente de sortir deux chevaux de l'enclos.

Keith semble agacé. Le jeune homme ne lui a pas adressé un mot depuis hier et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il lui force pratiquement la main. Mais il ne serait l'expliquer comment, rien ne peut le convaincre de refuser ses ordres.

Il a à peine le temps d'empoigner son sabre et d'attacher ses cheveux que Shiro équipe déjà sa jument en partant devant.

« - Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net Keith. Tu comprends ? »

Son regard est rempli de détermination, même si cette fameuse lueur d'inquiétude réussie à se refléter aux creux de ses yeux.

Le matin vient de se lever, les rues sont calmes et vides. Sous les bâillements et ronflements des uns, une silhouette abordant les airs d'un léger brouillard guide les deux jeunes hommes vers la sortie.

Les portes sont toujours fermées et Lance fait quelques allers-retours du haut des murs, fusil en main.

« - Lance. »

Surpris, il se retourne rapidement et fixe le sol.

Shiro le regarde sérieusement pendant que Keith termine d'ajuster ses genouillères.

« - Euh les gars... le couvre-feu n'est toujours pas levé.

\- Ça te dérangerait de nous accompagner ? »

Le jeune garçon lève ses sourcils, interloqué.

La dernière fois qu'il est parti dehors, en équipe, date de plusieurs mois. Allura à pourtant était très exigeante sur ce sujet : il était maintenant interdit à Lance de réintégrer les rands après le dérapage qu'il y a eu entre lui et Keith. Shiro a toujours était le chef, c'était donc à lui de décider de qui entre les deux allaient maintenir son poste. Mais Lance n'est pas rancunier, il préfère se dire qu'il a juste trouvé meilleure occupation en haut des murs que derrières ceux-là.

Après avoir rangé son arme derrière lui, il descend donc rapidement l'échelle en trébuchant presque.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Allura est au courant ?

\- Non. Pas pour le moment. Keith et moi retournons là-bas.

\- Là où on a trouvé les stocks. » Reprend le deuxième en montant sur sa selle.

Lance fronce ses sourcils en grimaçant.

« - Pourquoi faire ? Y a un problème ?

\- C'est justement ce que nous cherchons à savoir. Mais nous ne pouvons pas y retourner que tous les deux. Par précaution, tu comprends ? »

Le jeune garde est un peu perdu mais sa curiosité et bien trop grande et malgré les risques que cela représente, celle-ci semble gagner sur tous les points.

« - Si j'peux monter ma petite _bleu_ à nouveau... je suis votre homme. »

* * *

« - Lance, tu tires sur ceux du fond. Keith et moi on descend. »

Bien avant que Shiro termine sa phrase, Keith se retrouve déjà au sol, sang sur les mains.

Lance empoigne son sniper silencieux et vise sur les trois morts vivants déambulant près des grilles fauchées. Les coups de sabre découpant des têtes et celles de l'immense machette embrochant quelques torses se mêles aux bruits de balles presque inaudibles.

En fixant une moitié de tête rouler jusqu'à ses pieds, Keith range à nouveau son arme :

« - L'entrée est toujours intacte.

Shiro fixe l'immense trou dans la grille et s'avance vers elle.

\- Laissons les chevaux ici. »

Restant silencieux et obéissants, les montures fixent leurs maîtres rentrer dans la grande aire de jeux, maintenant renommée en parc d'attraction abandonné.

Tout semble identique. Les corps inertes des morts vivants sont toujours à la même place, le manège en bois reste autant penché qu'il y a deux jours et les petits commerces sont toujours aussi envahies par l'odeur de pourriture que la dernière fois.

« - On cherche quoi exactement ? » Demande Lance en observant les alentours.

Cet endroit lui fout les jetons. Il n'imagine vraiment pas comment une tonne de stocks de nourriture pouvait être caché ici, dans un endroit aussi lugubre et instable.

« - Nous allons nous séparer. »

Keith s'arrête immédiatement et fixe Shiro dans le blanc des yeux.

« - Si vous trouvez un groupe ou une seule personne, essayez de vous faire discret et de prévenir les deux autres au plus vite. Si c'est autre chose, gardez-le en tête jusqu'à ce que chacun est fini d'observer les lieux. C'est compris ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes hochent la tête en empoignant leurs talkies-walkies.

* * *

Lance préfère sortir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

Rien ne le rassure. Il a l'impression d'être atterri dans une zone hantée, ce qui est encore plus effrayant que le monde dans lequel il vit. Pour ce qui est question des morts vivants, le jeune homme s'est habitué, mais ici tout semble se confondre avec l'inconnu et le malin. Quand il pense que Shiro et Keith durent passer la nuit entière ici, il se sent un peu incapable. Non pas que le jeune homme ne se qualifie pas de courageux, au contraire. Mais à côté de Shiro et Keith réunis, qui peut bien faire le poids ? Qui sait ce qu'ils ont dû traverser ensemble pour aguerrir ce genre de sang-froid et de courage.

Mais il se dit qu'avec le temps, lui aussi aurait pu surpasser les petites peurs comme celle-ci, au lieu de ça, il est resté moisir en sécurité et bien au chaud derrière ces immenses murs. C'est un mal pour un bien.

Le jeune homme longe les grilles jusqu'à arriver vers une grande entrée verrouillée de toutes parts. Les guichets cachés derrière les grands portails semblent tâchés de sang et l'herbe à maintenant envahies tout le reste. Lance observe lentement et soigneusement les alentours, jusqu'à tourner sur lui-même. Comme un tambour répétant les mêmes percussions, les ordres de Shiro lui reviennent rapidement en tête. Le jeune homme sort alors son arme et reste le plus discret possible en longeant les vielles grilles maintenant rouillées. Tout est silencieux et après réflexion, beaucoup plus effrayant qu'à l'intérieur.

Au loin, il entend les hennissements des chevaux et se raidit immédiatement. Son esprit le bombarde de mauvaises pensés et il s'imagine déjà être décapité et engloutit. Mais les minutes passent, le silence accentue l'attente et rien ne se produit.

C'est en reculant pas à pas que Lance percute quelque chose. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et son corps entier se retourne soudainement. Il est à la fois bloqué par la peur mais aussi submergé d'un stresse lui donnant beaucoup plus d'adrénaline que prévu.

Mais seule une pancarte lui fait face. Après avoir repris son souffle, il grimace en levant les yeux au ciel. Plantée au sol et faites de bois, elle paraît solide mais à la fois si fragile. Le temps ayant fait son œuvre, la verdure l'envahit de toute part.

N'ayant pas pensé que son retour derrière les murs qui paraîtrait si intense il range son arme et se rapproche à nouveau. L'écriture inscrite dessus l'interpelle immédiatement.

" **PROPRIÉTÉ DU SANCTUAIRE GALRA** "

* * *

Keith est retourné au garage se trouvant un peu plus loin, là où lui et Shiro sont tombés nez à nez devant leur fameuse trouvaille. Mais à l'encontre du reste des lieux, celui-ci a énormément changé par rapport à la première fois qu'il aperçut. Tout semble beaucoup plus vide, froid, bleu et moins émerveillant. Seul les bâches et les lits de fortunes restent identiques.

Ce fut un réel bonheur d'apercevoir toute la nourriture et les quelques bouteilles d'alcools qui leurs tendaient les bras. Ils avaient passés la nuit à boire et à décompresser. Keith se souvient encore de ce que lui disait Shiro alors qu'il rigolait bêtement en enlevant tout son équipement.

Mais sans s'en cacher, ça lui faisait réellement plaisir de le voir si heureux pendant quelques heures. Plus l'alcool lui montait à la tête et plus il semblait détendu et moins sérieux. Son léger sourire et son corps d'habitude si contracté et rigide paraissait apaisé. Tout lui revint immédiatement en tête. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de toute ses cicatrices et de toutes les histoires que lui racontait son propriétaire. Keith aurait voulu lui répondre et peut-être bien plus.

Une porte sur la droite est entrouverte. Le jeune homme s'approche d'elle et découvre de petits escaliers. Ils semblent monter jusqu'au toit du grand reste serein et sur ses gardes. Si la porte fut entrouverte, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Ses pas sont subtils et silencieux. Ils frôlent et caressent chaque marche avec précaution. En voyant la sortie grande ouverte, le jeune homme plisse ses yeux et ressort son sabre calmement. À la lueur du jour, à quelques centimètres de la sortie, un vent léger vient caresser son visage et fait virevolter les cheveux de cet inconnu.

Il se tient au bord du vide, debout. Ses longs cheveux blancs sont attachés grâce à sa casquette orange et il tient entre ses mains un fusil pointé vers le vide. En regardant bien, Shiro est exactement dans son viseur.

« - Il serait préférable que tu tires avant que je t'égorge. »

L'inconnu stoppe tout mouvement en relevant doucement la tête du viseur. Keith pointe toujours le bout de son sabre vers son dos.

« - Nous attaquer sur notre territoire ? Vous avez vraiment beaucoup d'audace.

\- Pose ton arme. » Lui répond Keith sur un ton ferme.

* * *

« - Keith a trouvé quelqu'un on dirait... »

Murmure Lance en voyant son ami approcher.

Shiro se retourne à son tour, le regard dur.

Un homme de grande taille se tient à sa gauche. Ses mains sont liées et son arme à feu confisqué. Malgré la situation délicate, il garde un petit sourire et un air confiant.

« - Keith. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Il pointait son arme sur toi. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire en faisant demi-tour. » Répond, presque agacé, le prénommé en tirant l'inconnu par la manche.

« - Je n'allais pas tirer, je vous le promets. J'ai vite remarqué que vous étiez trois. Je n'avais aucune chance. »

Ses traits son fins et son regard malicieux. Malgré sa fine taille, il paraît musclé et très sportif. Cet homme sait ce qu'il fait et malgré les apparences, Shiro pense qu'il est loin d'être perdu et si vulnérable qu'il le revendique.

« - Aucune chance hein ?

Keith le relâche et se place en face de lui.

\- ... Tu disais pourtant " nous ", quand tu m'as adressé la parole. »

L'inconnu le regarde longuement dans les yeux. Il scrute ses traits, ses sourcils froncés, ses dents serrées et ses yeux perçants.

« - Du simple bluff. »

Reprend-il en ricanant.

Shiro plisse à son tour ses yeux pendant que Lance regarde autour de lui, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

« - ... En réalité, je suis tout seul. Moi et mon camping-car. Vous savez... sur le coup de la pression. Je voulais juste vous faire peur mais visiblement...

Il adresse un sourire à Keith.

\- ... Ça n'a pas marché.

\- D'où venez-vous ? »

Reprend immédiatement Shiro en s'approchant.

« - D'un peu partout. Moi et mon véhicule allons là où le vent nous amène.

L'inconnu souffle doucement en penchant sa tête.

\- ... Nous étions cinq avants. Mais le temps et la malchance ont fait ce qu'ils devaient faire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Une promenade de santé ? » Il glousse en restant tout de même sérieux.

« - ... J'étais à la recherche de vivres. Mais à ma grande surprise ce lieu est complètement vide. »

Keith sert ses poings. Il se retourne immédiatement vers Shiro en le poussant légèrement à l'écart. Essayant de retenir sa colère, il murmure :

« - Il ment comme il respire. Shiro, ouvre les yeux. Tu avais raison depuis le début... Il connaît cet endroit. On doit faire quelque chose. »

Lance ne peut s'empêcher de détourner le regard du nouveau venu. Il essaye de relier sa découverte avec lui mais rien ne l'inspire, rien ne colle.

Pour Shiro par contre, tout est déjà très claire.

« - Et quel est votre nom ?

L'interpellé garde le silence quelques secondes. Il paraît toujours aussi sûr de lui mais ses yeux parviennent à le trahir.

\- Lotor.

\- Bien. Je me présente : Shiro. Et voici Keith et Lance. Si vous êtes seul... vous ne voyez donc aucun inconvénient à ce que l'on vous amène avec nous ?

\- Quoi ? » Coupe immédiatement Keith en lui faisant face.

« - Attendez une seconde...

Lotor traîne du pied en fixant les alentours.

\- ... Vous me confisquez mon arme, me ligotez, puis vous voulez m'emmener avec vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Les maîtres du monde ? »

Le sourire de celui-ci commence à troubler de plus en plus Lance.

« - Moi aussi j'ai une question...

Lotor avance de quelques pas vers Shiro. À la vue de ceci, Keith se place immédiatement devant lui, le regard déstabilisant.

\- ... Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Qu'est-ce vous voulez savoir ?

\- Si vous voulez des réponses, il serait préférable que vous nous suiviez. »

Lotor s'écarte de Keith, le visage serein. Malgré l'agressivité de celui-ci et ses airs de prédateur protecteur, le jeune homme se sent confiant. Pour lui, la balle est finalement dans son camp.

« - Très bien. Après tout, vous m'êtes de bonne compagnie. »


	3. III Doutes

_You are the Wilderness - Voxhaul Broadcast_

* * *

« - Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?! »

Keith fronce ses sourcils devant le ton autoritaire qu'entreprend soudainement Allura.

La petite chapelle est maintenant calme et pratiquement vide. Les vitraux laissent passer le peu de lumière qu'ils peuvent et les ombres des quatre habitants d'Altea vaguent entre les bancs.

Seul le son de la radio de Pidge fait écho. La jeune fille à toujours su que l'endroit religieux était l'emplacement le plus calme pour ses petites bricoles.

« - C'est le premier choix qui m'est venu en tête. Répond calmement Shiro en montant sur la petite estrade.

\- Et pas le meilleur ! Amener un inconnu dans nos murs... Mais à quoi tu joues ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans rien faire. Je suis certain qu'il est la réponse à mes questions et qu'il—

\- Shiro, mon père a donné corps et âme pour que cet endroit soit comme il est aujourd'hui. Et tout ça grâce aux règles qui sont maintenant la clé d'Altea. Tu ne peux pas juste les enfreindre parce que, pendant un instant, tu ne savais plus où donner de la tête ! »

Pidge, assise en tailleur en face de la table au centre de l'estrade, relève la tête en enlevant d'une oreille son casque audio.

« - Mais concrètement ... vous le soupçonnez de quoi ? » Demande la jeune adolescente.

Allura croise ses bras en se tournant vers elle.

\- Rien de concret. Et tout ce qu'on y gagne c'est mettre en danger tout Altea. Je ne peux tolérer le fait qu'on viole le couvre-feu et qu'on amène qui bon lui semble sans m'avertir. C'est... c'est irresponsable !

Keith plisse ses yeux en restant assit sur le premier banc.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire ? Il pointait son arme sur Shiro.

\- Ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était rester ici. Et m'en parler ! Beaucoup plus clairement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des chiens qui suivent vos ordres à la lettre.

\- Vous êtes à votre niveau et je suis au mien. Il y a une différence assez grande, tout de même. Ce n'est pas claire ? »

Le jeune homme pousse sur ses pieds et s'approche rapidement de la jeune femme.

« - Mais vous pensez quoi ? Que Shiro est débile ? Qu'il prendrait des décisions attifes sans—

\- Keith. C'est bon. » Coupe Shiro en positionnant son bras devant son partenaire.

La chapelle est maintenant calme. Spectatrice, Pidge grimace un peu en se balançant sur la chaise en bois.

« - D'un côté... c'est compréhensible ? Ils partent examiner, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils cherchent. Puis... _bam_ ! Un mec louche débarque de nul part. Reprend -elle.

Allura garde ses sourcils froncés en tapotant du pied.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent. Quand on veut recruter une personne du dehors ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on procède. Et chacun d'entre vous le sait.

Une nouvelle fois, Keith est sur le point de s'exprimer mais Shiro prend de l'avance.

\- Oui Princesse. »

* * *

La grande porte en bois claque violemment et Keith dévale les escaliers en rattrapant son ami.

« - Shiro. »

Celui-ci ralentit un peu en fixant les alentours.

Tout semble encore une fois normal et trop plaisant. Les gens sourient, la verdure est aussi belle qu'au premier jour et le ciel est magnifiquement éclairé par des millions d'étoiles.

Keith marche à présent à sa droite. Les mains dans les poches, un semblant de vérité coincée dans la gorge, il avale difficilement sa salive.

« - C'était quoi ça ? Demande-t-il, dans un murmure.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Bah—avec Allura. J'ai l'impression que... que tu gobes ses paroles les yeux fermés, sans rien dire. »

Le jeune homme relève son visage vers Shiro. Celui-ci ne lui prête pas plus d'attention et continue de marcher.

« - Vous... Tu fais souvent ça ? J'veux dire, c'est souvent comme ça entre vous ?

Shiro baisse ses yeux vers les pieds de Keith en restant silencieux.

\- Hum... J'veux dire... Du style, tu l'obéis au doigt et à l'œil sans rien dire ? Comme un—

\- Keith. Ce n'est pas ça. »

Le jeune garçon relève ses yeux vers lui en laissant ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- J'essaye juste de faire profil bas. Allura à raison... pour l'instant. Je ne fais rien de concret et mes décisions sont probablement absurdes mais quoi qu'il en soit, à la fin... j'aurai le dernier mot.

\- Ouais…

Keith se sent reprendre un peu d'espoir.

« - Je... je te suis, Shiro. »

Le plus vieux sourit légèrement en s'arrêtant. Il se met face à Keith en lui touchant l'épaule.

« - Nous sommes une équipe, pas vrai ?

Keith plonge son regard dans le sien et sent son cœur s'apaiser de plus en plus.

\- Évidemment. »

Il observe silencieusement son partenaire vaguer entre les ruelles pour enfin disparaître, le cœur lourd.

* * *

« - C'est juste... quelques questions. » Reprend Lance, maladroitement.

Le soleil c'est enfin levé et Pidge était la première debout. Un esprit de curiosité et une boule au ventre, abandonner son grand frère n'a pas était un choix bien difficile. La nuit comme le jour, la jeune fille cogite un peu plus chaque seconde. L'envie de voir ce personnage de ses propres yeux a était plus forte que tout. La voilà à présent devant lui, debout.

Lance et à sa gauche, assit sur un canapé blanc entrain de régler le trépied de la caméra. Lui, en face, positionné sur un simple fauteuil et le visage aimable.

« - La caméra, c'est nécessaire ?

\- Ouais. Totalement.

Répond Pidge en croissant ses bras.

Lance appui sur _play_ et détourne rapidement son regard vers la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on a voulu que ça soit moi, mais ouais... euh— combien de _Muertos_ avez-vous tué ? »

Lotor reste impassible. Comme s'il joué avec, il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et entremêle ses doigts en laissant le temps passer.

« - " _Muertos_ " ? »

Lance grimace un peu en se maudissant. Il doit vraiment arrêter de les appeler comme ça, Keith lui a pourtant fait la moral plusieurs fois.

« - Les marcheurs ambulants, les morts vivants, les zombies, les déchèteries sur pattes ?

Reprend Pidge en levant ses yeux.

Lotor sourit.

\- Sympa comme surnom. " _Muertos_ ". »

Lance se sent rougir et baisse un peu les yeux.

« - Combien.

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas passé les dernières années qui suivaient à compter combien de _Muertos_ j'ai décapité. Des millions. J'espère ? »

Pidge sort un calepin et un crayon de sa poche et commence à prendre des notes. Lotor se tait et observe hargneusement.

« - Et... d'humain ? Combien ? »

L'interrogé tourne à nouveau son attention vers Lance. Il scrute son visage et tous les moindres mouvements de celui-ci. Il observe, réfléchit et dit finalement :

« - Un.

Pidge grogne dans sa barbe mais écrit tout de même.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes dehors ?

\- Depuis le début.

\- Connerie. »

Les deux garçons tournent leurs têtes vers Pidge.

« - Dehors ? Pendant tout ce temps ? C'est techniquement impossible. Personne ne peut survivre si longtemps en entant seul et abandonné à lui-même.

\- Je n'étais pas tout seul. Nous étions une équipe avant. Hum... cinq. Je suis le dernier.

\- À quand date le dernier mort de ton groupe ? Enfin, j'imagine qu'ils sont morts.

\- Six jours. »

Lotor regarde brièvement les passants parler et marcher par la fenêtre qui se trouve derrière Lance.

« - ... Six jours que je cherche de quoi me mettre sous la dent et de quoi faire rouler mon véhicule. Je viens juste de comprendre que quand on est seul... la route est bien plus longue et bien plus dure.

Pidge se tait à nouveau et se concentre sur son calepin.

\- C'est ce qui t'as donc amené à te retrouver au même endroit que les autres ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, oui. »

Lance regarde toujours aussi calmement Pidge.

« - Vous— Vous savez, j'étais vraiment désespéré. Dans cet endroit, j'y voyais surtout un abri pour le soir, un lieu sûr. Mais me voilà ici à présent. Je sais me débrouiller, je pourrai probablement vous être d'une grande aide ?

Pidge lève ses yeux en faisant légèrement glisser ses lunettes contre son nez.

\- ... Qui est votre chef ? Toi, tu es beaucoup trop jeune. À moins que ça soit le grand gars avec une cicatrice sur le nez ?

\- Tu penses que tu peux réellement t'installer ici aussi facilement ? »

Lotor plisse ses yeux.

« - Ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue ici... ?

\- N'importe. La chef ici, c'est Allura. Mais pour l'instant fais profil bas.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Est-ce que vous me soupçonnez de quelque chose ? »

Lance ravale sa salive.

« - Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Tu verras tout ça devant la Princesse.

Pidge range son calepin et s'approche de la caméra pour l'étreindre.

\- ... Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'ici, tu es à Altea. Contente-toi de suivre les règles et d'être gentil. Alors, tout se passera bien pour toi. »

Lotor sourit malicieusement.

« - Je ferais de mon mieux. »

* * *

« - Bon... du coup vous en pensez quoi ?

Demande Hunk en se préparant à un autre coup.

\- Sur le moment... je pensais vraiment que j'allais avoir à faire un mec vraiment pas net. Mais devinez quoi ? Son truc tient la route. »

Keith s'avance à nouveau vers Hunk. Il tend son poing et le cogne ensuite contre son bras qui est heureusement protégé.

« - Ah... bon !

\- Ouais... mais il est aussi super malicieux. J'veux dire, c'est exactement le genre de personne qui m'insupporte, j'sais pas comment expliquer. Mais ça ne peut pas m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux. Son truc tient la route, c'est juste un pauv' type qui était là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Reprend Pidge.

Keith reprend sa respiration en s'entend un léger courant d'air caresser sa peau.

L'enclos est aujourd'hui vide et c'est un peu prêt le seul grand espace calme et paisible à cette heure-ci. Le genre de timing parfait pour un peu d'entraînement.

Hunk hoche la tête et tourne son attention vers Lance sans vraiment lui adresser un regard.

« - Et toi Lance ? Il était comment ce fameux "Lotor" ?

Lance laisse ses pieds se balancer dans l'air pendant qu'il maintient son équilibre sur les barrières.

\- Mouais... Il... Il est spécial ?

Pidge le regarde quelques secondes.

\- Ah bon ? Tu— Il est bizarre ?

Hunk est coupé par un autre coup de poing.

\- Non... C'est... Non, non. Ça va. Il est... normal. Totalement.

\- Pourquoi d'un seul coup tu prends sa défense ? »

Lance se tourne vers Keith qui est à quelques mètres. Ses poings enroulés dans de bandages blancs sont toujours autant serrés et la sueur ne cesse de couler sur son front. Son visage, constamment contracté par l'effort mais aussi par la fatigue reste parfaitement insensible. Solide comme un roc, Keith continue ses exercices.

« - J'prends pas sa défense.

\- Si. T'es carrément de son côté-là.

Le jeune homme se repositionne devant Hunk en pliant ses bras.

\- … J'te rappel qu'il nous guettait depuis un moment, de là où il était. Il a fallu tirer sur Shiro et de plus, il me menaçait. »

Keith étire son bras et le cogne violemment contre celui de Hunk. Le plus grand, malgré son gabarit très résistant, sent son corps reculer. Keith enchaîne quelques coups comme celui-ci, sans s'arrêter. Il reprend enfin son souffle en enlevant les mèches devant ses yeux.

« - ... C'est un pur menteur. Ouvrez les yeux et arrêtez de faire les sourds.

Lance fronce ses sourcils en plissant son nez.

\- Attends. C'est toi qui nous dis ça ? T'es mal placé, vraiment. »

Le jeune homme prend de l'élan et saute finalement de la barrière.

« - ... J'te rappel qu'au début t'étais pas du tout aussi confiant que ça. C'est juste parce que Shiro dit _ceci_ que toi tu fais _cela_. Tu te créer aucun avis et avale ses paroles sans broncher. »

Keith tend finalement son pied et avec une vitesse impressionnante le laisse percuter l'avant-bras de son ami. Sans se soucier de celui-ci et submergé par une soudaine adrénaline, Keith détourne son attention et avance directement vers Lance.

« - Je le suis parce que je sais qu'il a raison.

\- Tu le suis parce que tu sais faire que ça : agir comme un gentil toutou.

\- La ferme. »

Hunk, après avoir massé son bras, accourt rapidement vers les deux jeunes hommes.

« - Ça va, les gars. Désolé... c'était qu'une question. On peut... on peut reprendre Keith ?

\- La paranoïa va te tuer Keith. Vraiment, respire un coup.

Le jeune homme fronce ses sourcils en enlevant les bandages autour de ses mains.

\- Ne sois pas surpris quand tu te retrouveras avec un couteau planté dans le dos, Lance. »

Les trois jeunes gens observent Keith s'éloigner entre les hautes herbes et le soleil déjà couchant.


	4. IV Couteau dans le dos

_Lead me home - Jamie N Commons_

* * *

« - Je sais me débrouiller dans plusieurs domaines. Vous savez, quand vous vivez cloîtré dans un espace restreint avec quatre autres personnes, une petite communauté se créer.

Coran jette un rapide coup d'œil à Allura en gardant sa main sur son menton.

\- Et en quoi es-tu le plus utile ? »

Demande la Princesse.

Lotor reste silencieux, un moment. Ce genre d'instant où il a l'impression d'être le maître du jeu, de ne jamais avoir était aussi confiant et à l'aise le laisse maître de la situation. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour que tout cela se confirme.

« - C'était mon camping-car. Je le conduisais. Et j'ai vu que vous aviez pas mal de véhicules.

Allura reste impassible en croisant ses bras.

\- Avais tu une arme quand tu es arrivé ici ?

\- Il me l'a confisqué bien avant. » Répond Lotor en montrant d'un rapide mouvement de tête Shiro.

La jeune femme regarde tour à tour le cavalier et Coran. Ses yeux divaguent puis se ferment subitement. Plongeant dans une grande réflexion, son corps tout entier se tend. Penser à la majorité lui fait oublier les avis minimes.

Que ça n'étonne personne, Shiro et Keith sont les plus méfiants mais aussi les plus instables. Leur réflexion ne colle pas, elle ne déboute à pas grand-chose ou même à rien. Ne voulant pas que l'agacement ou la colère l'emporte, la Princesse baisse les armes.

Pidge trouve que tout colle parfaitement et Coran semble acquiescer.

Et elle dans tout ça ? Se mentant à elle-même, Allura ne peut pas nier que tout cela l'énerve, plus qu'autre chose. Elle qui croyait que Coran avait réussi à convaincre Shiro de rapidement s'arrêter là où ses doutes débouchaient… C'est comme si elle s'était faite parfaitement duper. Et ça, la jeune femme ne l'apprécie pas.

« - Grâce à mon père j'ai appris à m'endurcir et à faire respecter l'ordre. Ici... derrière ces murs, tout peut paraître plus simple. C'est un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie. Je veux que tu en sois conscient. Les règles sont primordiales. Si on ne les suit pas, les sanctions, elles, sont inévitables. Fais de ton mieux pour veiller sur les autres et on en fera de même pour toi. »

Allura lève la séance.

* * *

Keith arrête sa course en apercevant les étincelles que produit Hunk. Il s'approche vers lui, pratiquement à bout de souffle et soulève le fin drap qui sert de rideau. Son ami enlève ses grosses lunettes de protection et vient les positionner sur son front.

« - Hey. »

Keith hoche la tête poliment en empoignant une bouteille d'eau près des morceaux de métal et boit pendant un long moment en laissant le liquide frais réveiller son corps.

« - Lance t'as dit un truc ?

Demande-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Hum... Ouais. J'imagine ? Tu sais, après 23 heure, je ne l'écoute plus trop. »

Keith baisse ses épaules en dirigeant son regard vers l'extérieur.

« - Il est vraiment nul quand il fait la gueule.

Hunk sourit en enlevant ses gros gants qui ne sont malheureusement plus aussi jaune à cause du temps.

\- Sur ce point-là, vous êtes un peu pareil. »

Attiré par quelque chose, Keith ressort à nouveau de la tente. Il observe silencieusement les trois personnes sortantes de la chapelle.

Allura hoche la tête en disant au revoir à Coran, pendant que Lotor dévale les marches, toujours aussi serein. Shiro lui ne dévoile aucune émotion particulière, il a juste l'air un peu plus intense.

Le jeune homme plisse ses yeux en les voyant accompagner Lotor vers le côté est, où les petites maisons demeurent encore vides et sans habitants.

« - Finalement... tous se passe plutôt bien.

Keith se retourne subitement vers Hunk qui se trouve derrière lui.

\- ... J'veux dire... en général ? Il n'y a eu aucun gros accrochage. »

Reprend le forgerons, peur d'avoir mis en colère son ami.

Keith fixe le sol en fronçant ses sourcils. C'est comme si à cet instant précis, l'incompréhension et l'indifférence se bousculés dans son cerveau comme deux auto-tamponneuses. Il ressasse ses pensées, ses croyances et ses promesses. Pourtant, parmi ce capharnaüm, une seule se distingue : celle de former une équipe. Il ne peut pas croire qu'après tout ce temps, Shiro laisse aussi facilement tomber. Il ne peut pas croire aux faites que Shiro ait retourné sa veste et qu'il accepte amplement la défaite.

Keith ne peut pas se retrouver seul contre tous.

* * *

Les jours passent, le temps s'accroît et la solitude aussi.

Comme toujours à Altea, la routine et la bonne vie reprend de plus belle. Le soleil brille, les habitants sourient, les volontaires suent sous la chaleur et seul Shiro semble déni de tout sens.

Les sanctions d'Allura pèsent sur tout son être. Shiro à l'impression d'en être prisonnier. Ses volets, comme ses yeux et ses pensées restent indéfiniment fermés. Les mots faisant résonner la voix de Keith en symbiose avec les siens n'ont plus sens. Ils restent bloqués derrière cette porte, derrière cette espace-temps qui parait à présent à des années-lumière.

Le dehors lui manque. L'adrénaline, sa jumeau et son arme aussi. Mais il lui ait maintenant interdit de reprendre ses fonctions pendant un moment. Alors pendant ce temps allongé jusqu'à l'imaginable, il pense jusqu'à s'en tordre l'esprit, il s'entraîne jusqu'à s'en casser les os, il ressasse encore et boit à peine. Les gens ont la subtilité de le comprendre mais de ne pas réagir. Ils savent que Shiro et fort et prudent. Il se relèvera, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Alors dans ce qui semble être devenu un monde parallèle, un endroit inexploré et inhabitable, Altea continue de vivre, comme Keith continue de suivre Lance d'un œil prudent. Il le questionne assez souvent, traîne avec lui et reste même jusqu'en fin de journée pour bloquer les grandes portes. Rien de bizarre ou d'étonnant. Depuis qu'ils se connaissent il y a toujours eu des petites tensions entre eux deux. Mais c'est automatique, ça ne ce contrôle pas. Après quelques temps, ça s'arrange et ils oublient. Pourtant cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Keith ne fait pas ça parce que c'est naturel. Il fait ça parce que l'inquiétude lui force la main.

« - Bel objet. »

Le jeune homme relève la tête en tenant son sabre entre ses mains.

Son regard croise celui de Lotor. Indifférent, il continue de le nettoyer.

« - ... Il n'a pas l'air neuf. Beau est vieux. Ce sont souvent les meilleurs.

\- Il n'est pas si ancien que ça. »

Lotor lève ses sourcils en s'approchant un peu.

Il s'arrête devant les petites marches, où est assis Keith et laisse le vent faire virevolter ses longs cheveux.

« - Une trouvaille ?

\- Non.

\- Oh. Moi qui pensais que tu l'avais ramassé pendant l'un de vos fameux pillages. »

Keith arrête subitement tout mouvement relié à son activité. Sa tête se relève lentement.

C'est à peine s'il peut apercevoir son interlocuteur avec le soleil et l'effet du contre-jour. Mais il est certain que ses lèvres s'étirent.

« - Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Lotor tourne sur lui-même, un instant. Il n'y a personne dans les environs ou près des maisons voisines. Encore un timing dont lui seul a le secret.

« - ... C'est votre passe-temps favori de venir sur des territoires qui ne vous appartiennent pas et de tout prendre. N'est-ce pas ? »

Keith se relève soudainement en serrant son sabre un peu plus fort. Lotor ne recule pas et le laisse arriver jusqu'à ses pieds.

« - Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.

Lotor sourit en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pardon ? »

Keith ne répond pas et dégaine simplement son arme devant lui.

Le plus vieux reprend sa respiration et s'exclame :

« - ... Tu te crois fort c'est ça ? Puissant, invincible, malin et entouré ?

Son fameux sourire disparaît automatiquement. Son visage laisse place à un celui plus dur, ferme et autoritaire. Ses sourcils sont maintenant froncés et ses dents serrées.

\- ... Mais tu te trompes. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais tes petits actes de rébellion. »

Keith hallucine. Il semble perdu, mais intérieurement, c'est comme si une force revenait à lui. Il est sur le point de crier.

« - C'est des menaces, c'est ça ?

\- Et puis quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me découper en deux ?

Lotor s'écarte en marche arrière en levant ses bras.

\- ... Je tremble de peur, mon dieu.

\- Reviens.

\- Et si on en discutés plus tard, tu veux bien. Mon devoir d'habitant d'Altea m'attend. »

Keith plisse ses yeux en serrant sa mâchoire et en observant Lotor s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

Du haut des murs, où le soleil tape encore, Lance baille indéfiniment en regardant les alentours. Les arbres restent immobiles, le feuillage est encore vert et les pierres sont indéfiniment grises. Il repense à son dîner du midi, à la nouvelle coiffure d'Allura et à une activité palpitante qu'il pourrait bien faire avant de dormir.

« - Et tu cautionnes ça ? »

Plus loin, après quelques jours de silence, Shiro et Keith se retrouvent enfin près des grillages, au sud d'Altea. Les quelques infectés faufilent leurs bras à travers les trous et crient mollement, comme s'ils y donnés toutes leurs dernières forces.

Shiro baisse ses yeux face à la question de Keith. Il laisse le couteau glissé contre le grillage et la sueur perler sur son front.

« - Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

\- Au moins donner ton opinion. »

Le plus vieux s'essuie le visage avec son avant-bras taché de sang. Keith avance en visant la tête d'un infecté. Le poignard s'enfonce, la bête se tait et le sang presque noir coule le long de ses doigts fins.

« - À moins que tu sois d'accord...

\- Écoute Keith. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je— que nous sommes mis à l'écart, tu te souviens ? Faisons profil bas pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre Allura en rogne.

\- Tu l'écoute plus que moi, pas vrai ?

Son murmure s'étouffe entre les hurlements des morts vivants.

\- J'veux dire... et si... et si elle n'avait pas toujours raison ? Ce que m'a dit Lotor, je ne l'invente pas. »

Shiro se fatigue petit à petit. Il s'écarte un instant en voyant qu'il ne reste qu'une poignée d'infectés à éliminer.

« - Je n'ai jamais remis ta parole en question Keith. Mais pour l'instant... il faudrait mieux que l'on se fasse discret. »

Keith fronce ses sourcils. Sur le coup de l'agacement, il réussit à embrocher quelques morts en quelques secondes. Le soleil fait briller son front et il reprend lentement des forces.

« - Tu étais portant tellement sûr au début. Comment tu peux laisser tomber comme ça ?

\- Quoi, je suis un lâche ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Shiro sourit doucement en tuant la dernière bête.

« - On ne peut pas laisser Allura le faire travailler ici. C'est évident et c'est... tu... tu pourrais au moins m'écouter ?

\- C'est ce que je fais. »

Keith observe son ami fixer les alentours sans vraiment lui prêter attention.

« - Il est dangereux Shiro. J'ai juste... besoin de ton aide ?

Celui-ci souffle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi moi, Keith ? »

Shiro semble abattu, comme s'il rendait les armes alors que la bataille ne faisait que commencer. Et ça a atrocement le don d'énerver Keith.

« - Ouais... laisse tomber. »

Le poignard taché de sang se cogne contre le sol en laissant son propriétaire de quelques minutes faire demi-tour dans un silence morbide. Les graviers grincent sous ses pas et se fondent dans la masse, dans les hurlements des morts et sous le soufflement des vivants.

* * *

Rolo ferme le coffre de la voiture en mordillant son brin de blé.

« - Elle n'est pas à moi et elle ne le sera jamais mais... fais y quand même attention ? »

Lotor affiche un sourire amical en le voyant le regarder. Il s'approche un peu plus de la carrosserie et déclare enfin :

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Ce joli bolide sera entre de bonnes mains avec moi. »

Rolo hoche la tête en s'éloignant. Il regarde avec patience Lance s'avancer vers lui, une jument derrière lui.

En bayant, il déclare :

« - J'suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

Rolo croise ses bras en levant un sourcil.

\- Ordre de la Princesse. Ça aurait dû être moi mais elle préfère lui "donner une chance", comme elle dit. Et puis... normalement Shiro aurait aussi dû y aller aussi, comme d'habitude, mais je ne sais pas... je ne le vois pas souvent ces temps-ci, et toi ? »

Lance hoche des épaules en s'équipant. Il hisse son arme dans son dos, enfile ses protections et oubli6 presque son talkie-walkie. Il tourne du regard un moment avant de baisser ses épaules en soufflant.

\- Depuis quelques jours je fais que trimballer mon cul dehors alors que j'ai bien fait quatre mois sans y mettre les pieds. J'ai... j'ai les jetons mec. »

Rolo, les mains contre les hanches, affiche un air compatissant sans dire un mot. Il s'approche de Lance en lui tapotant l'épaule puis s'en va en silence.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel

« - Comme s'il avait quelque chose à foutre. » Murmure-t-il.

Il se rapproche de son cheval en scrutant son nouveau compagnon. Lotor semble dans son monde pendant quelques instants. Ses yeux se perdent dans le vide et Lance est pratiquement sûr d'apercevoir ses lèvres bouger.

« - Euh... ça va ?

Lotor reprend rapidement ses esprits en sentant une présence à ses côtés. Il scrute Lance un instant avant de sourire et de remettre sa casquette.

\- Mieux que jamais et toi ? »

Le plus jeune grimace légèrement en haussant des épaules.

« - Ouais.

À la vue de son hésitation, Lotor s'approche vers lui en lui caressant le bras.

\- Ne sois pas inquiet. Je suis sûr qu'on formera une bonne équipe. »

Le ton grave, mais étonnement rassurant, de celui-ci soulage Lance. Il hoche la tête, quand bien même mal à l'aise et saute sur sa monture en voyant Lotor refermer la portière.

Rolo ouvre la moitié du portail en laissant la poussière légèrement le salir. Le bruit des sabots et celui du moteur se confond rapidement entre celui du vent et des oiseaux.


	5. V Couteau dans le dos II

_Carrion Flowers - Chelsea Wolfe_

« - Oh, quelle chaleur. »

Lance observe silencieusement Lotor balancer les derniers troncs d'arbre dans l'arrière du camion. Ses manches sont retroussés et sa casquette a grandement du mal à faire tenir ses cheveux.

Ses gestes sont rapides et vifs. À cette vitesse, Lance est presque sûr qu'ils auront fini avant la soirée. Après un silence, il s'aperçoit que Lotor plante son regard dans le sien. Réalisant ceci, il se sent soudainement gêné et se racle discrètement la gorge.

« - Ramasser les bouts de bois, c'est souvent une tâche ingrate que font les bleus ?

Le jeune garçon met un moment avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Il s'efforce de rire ironiquement en se balançant sur sa jument.

\- Non, c'est euh... C'est ce que font les explorateurs. Enfin pas vraiment, juste la plupart. C'est le boulot de Rolo, habituellement. Ramasser des trucs, tout ça... »

Lotor hoche la tête en tapant dans ses mains. Il referme les portes et s'approche calmement de Lance.

« - Et ces bouts de bois, c'est qui qui vous les offres ? Vu la façon dont ils sont taillés, votre approvisionneur doit être expérimenté.

Lance reste silencieux. Il crispe son visage de façon sarcastique comme si la réponse était évidente. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher de légers soufflements désignant un rire forcé.

\- Non, euh— je ne sais pas. J'veux dire, on les trouve là, puis voilà.

\- De l'emprunt alors.

\- Mouais. »

Non pas qu'il veut paraître moqueur, mais ce genre de commentaire a le don de faire rire Lance. En dehors d'Altea, le monde ne se rédige à présent qu'à la seule règle du " _chacun pour soi_ ". Il est très dur de rencontrer des gens de confiance, à part aux seins des murs et le jeune garçon le sait parfaitement. Alors comment Lotor peut-il penser que d'autre personnes aideraient Altea à s'approvisionner ? Ne sait-il pas comment marche une communauté dans un monde tel que le leur ?

Lotor s'arrête soudainement et adosse son dos contre le camion. Relevant en même temps le haut de sa casquette, il sort de sa poche droite un paquet de cigarette à moitié vide. Interloqué, Lance grimace un instant en le voyant allumer une cigarette grâce à une allumette un peu tordue.

« - Tu... tu as trouvé ça où ? Demande-t-il, hésitant.

Lotor sourit malicieusement en tirant une longue taffe.

\- Dans la boite à gant de... Rolo ? Mais ne le dit à personne.

Il lui tend ensuite la cigarette déjà entamée.

\- ... Ça sera notre secret à nous deux. »

Lance regarde autour d'eux, d'une façon assez maladroite, puis refuse finalement.

« - Non merci.

\- Et donc, toi. Tu faisais la même chose que moi à ton arrivé ici ? »

Devinant qu'ils prennent finalement une pause, le jeune homme descend de sa monture avant de répondre. Empoignant les rennes de celle-ci, Lance la met un instant à l'écart sur l'herbe, vers le résidu de bois.

« - J'sais pas conduire. Je suis arrivé un peu après tout le monde. Et donc... Allura m'avait mis avec Shiro. Enfin plutôt sous ses ordres.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

Lance hoche des épaules.

\- Ouais.

\- Mais pourquoi "m'avait" ? La dernière fois... tu étais toujours avec lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme comprend l'allusion faite à la fois ou Shiro, Keith et lui avaient trouvés Lotor. Il sourit un peu en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Non, c'était exceptionnel.

\- Et donc maintenant ? Tu traînes sur les murs toute la journée en sifflotant, arme sur l'épaule ?

\- Quoi, c'est un interrogatoire ? »

Lotor affiche lui aussi un sourire malicieux en écrasant son mégot contre le sol.

Face à ce silence plus que brutal, Lance parait déconcerté. Ne savant pas si c'est une réponse positive ou non, il hésite un instant.

« - ...Ouais, on peut dire ça.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal, non ? »

Reprend Lotor.

Aux oreilles du jeune homme, ceci sonne plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

« - Pas plus mal que sortir dehors, dégommer des _Muertos_ et crier des ordres, ouais. »

Aucune réponse ne vient. Lotor sourit et s'engouffre rapidement à l'avant du camion.

Le moteur rugit une nouvelle fois et les deux jeunes hommes repartent.

* * *

Keith est instable.

Pratiquement allongé sur un divan à bascule, le jeune homme essaie de distinguer le moindre courant d'air pouvant passer sur son visage.

Couvrant celui-ci, il recherche une certaine façon de camoufler ses émotions, de se contenir et d'oublier. Juste penser à autre chose pendant un court instant. Mais rien n'y fait, son corps entier se disperse en deux morceaux. Un qui s'apparente à de l'angoisse et l'autre à de la colère.

Ses deux émotions semblent le ronger de l'intérieur.

Mais qu'importe, Keith ne peut plus s'empêcher de paraître stoïque et insensible. Ses sentiments accaparent toujours autant son attention et ne peuvent être dissimulés plus longtemps. Bouillonnant de rage et d'incompréhension, le jeune garçon souffle en relevant la tête. Il observe la rue, sans dire un mot.

Ses pas sont rapides et incertains. Ne savant pas vraiment ou aller mais connaissant le chemin, Keith balaie du regard les alentours. Cette impression de vide autour de lui prend rapidement place. Plus il avance et plus le calme reste maître de tout. Avec lui dans les environs, Altea perd de sa vitalité.

Apercevant l'immeuble se dessiner de plus en plus nettement devant lui, Keith ne s'arrête même pas un instant pour le dévisager. Il entre dans la petite entrée et monte les escaliers comme si le temps pressé. Les marches grincent, le couloir est sombre et la porte toujours aussi délabrée. Rien ne change et tout est autant fidèle que dans ses souvenirs. Avec désinvolture et colère, Keith tape trois coups. Ils ne sont pas forcément bruyants et forts mais plutôt sec et insistants.

Il ne lui faut pas plus de temps pour comprendre que Shiro et soit occupé ou absent.

La salle de réunion semble bien plus remplie que les rues aux alentours. Les larges tables sont aujourd'hui disposées parallèlement, comme si un banquet se préparé et le feu de bois est déjà allumé. Au loin, Keith reconnait Hunk, Pidge et Matt.

Voulant le sortir de sa tête, il ne veut faire aucune allusion à Shiro. Le voir absent ou plutôt bien trop occupé pour lui parler fait monter la rage en lui. Il se tourne alors vers la personne susceptible de mieux lui changer les idées.

« - Vous auriez vu Lance ?

\- Pas même un "bonjour", aujourd'hui ? »

Réplique Pidge en s'asseyant sur une table.

Son grand frère murmure automatiquement son prénom, signe de son impolitesse.

« - Hm... non.

Reprend Hunk.

\- Moi non plus, mais je crois qu'il me fait la gueule.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il serait sorti. »

Keith se retourne rapidement vers Matt.

« - Sorti ?

\- J'étais avec la Princesse ce matin, très tôt. Il parlait d'une expédition. Rolo était même ravi d'apprendre que quelqu'un le remplacé et qu'il pouvait enfin souffler un peu.

\- Lance ? Dehors, encore ? Mais j'vois qu'il a la côte.

\- Pidge à raison, il prend un peu trop la grosse tête. Continue Hunk en ironisant.

\- Surtout qu'il y va avec le mec le plus égocentrique qui soit. Je ne peux vraiment pas me le voir, ce Lotor. »

Keith fronce soudainement ses sourcils. Près à foncer sur Matt, celui-ci s'approche rapidement, l'air irréaliste.

« - Attend, quoi ? Lotor avec Lance ? mais... mais qui d'autre ?

\- Euh— eux deux... j'imagine ? »

Il ne faut pas un instant de plus pour que Keith sorte soudainement de la salle, en laissant ses amis en plan.

« - Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond... »

Murmure Pidge.

* * *

Lance fait galoper encore un peu son cheval. Il arrive rapidement vers le véhicule que conduit Lotor.

« - Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

Demande-t-il.

Lotor baisse la vitre du camion et sort sa tête de celle-ci.

« - J'ai— j'ai vu quelque chose plus loin. Vers le stop. Tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil ? J'crois que c'est encore ces merdes. Tu sais... je n'aimerai pas bousiller l'engin de Rolo en écrasant les _Muertos._ »

Le plus jeune fronce des sourcils. Ceci lui paraît assez étrange. Le zone de sûreté est encore à proximité, la route qu'ils longent depuis quelques heures est surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il n'y a, en théorie, aucune possibilité à ce que des rôdeurs viennent sur ces lieux. Mais étonnamment et par pur précaution, Lance obéit.

Il descend de son cheval en remettant ses habilles froissés et son équipement en place. Regardant les alentours, il fixe d'abord le carrefour caché par les arbres, à quelques mètres d'eux. À premier vu, rien ne l'interpelle. Il se retourne vers Lotor qui semble attendre sur son siège.

Soufflant d'exaspération, Lance sort son arme et le pointe devant lui. Ses pas sont plutôt lents et plus il avance, plus il se sent étonnement serein.

« - Toujours moi à faire le sale boulot... »

Le panneau rouge semble de plus en plus près de lui. La peinture est aussi écarlate qu'au premier jour, ce qui étonne fortement le jeune homme. Normalement, un panneau de signalisation comme celui-ci devrait être en mauvaise état depuis bien longtemps. Mais en l'examinant patiemment, le rouge réussit même à légèrement scintiller.

« - Euh mec... je ne vois rien du tout. Il y a même p— »

La respiration de Lance se coupe soudainement.

Il sent que quelque chose l'agrippe par derrière. Une main vient se lover autour de sa taille et une autre se serre contre son visage. Paniquant, Lance essaye de bouger en prenant son arme mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, celle-ci réussit à glisser entre ses doigts. Impuissant, il la regarde tomber sur le sol, à deux mètres de lui.

« - Chut— Lance. Reste calme et tout va bien se passer. »

Lotor. Il reconnaît la voix de Lotor. Jurant dans sa tête, Lance sent son pouls s'accélérer et ses jambes fléchirent.

Face au poids de son adversaire, le jeune homme est impuissant. Il essaye de se débattre, mais rien n'y fait. Ses muscles cèdent et la panique l'emporte.

« - Je suis obligé de faire ça. T'es un type bien Lance, mais malheureusement, c'est tombé sur toi. »

Cette voix. Collée contre son oreille, elle susurre des mots sans sens, des phrases incompréhensibles. Tout est arrivé si rapidement et sans s'en rendre compte, Lance est tombé dans la gueule du loup.

À quelques mètres de la route, la forêt s'ouvre à eux. Lance se voit propulsé vers l'avant. Il atterrit sur l'herbe, derrière le camion. Ses genoux sont écorchés et son souffle court. Cherchant son arme, puis autre chose pour se défendre, le poids de Lotor s'écroule à nouveau sur lui.

Celui-ci se position sur lui en lui tenant les bras et en appuyant sur son thorax. La douleur vient rapidement, son ventre se tord et il ne sent à présent plus le sang couler dans ses veines.

« - Mais je dois te remercier. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide. Toi et... et Allura. Tu la remercieras de ma part. Enfin, si tu t'en sors.

\- Qu— qu'est-ce... c'est quoi ce bordel... »

Murmure Lance, la voix brisée.

Lotor, le visage dans l'ombre, se met à sourire. Pendant une fraction de seconde il réussit à sortir un poignard de sa poche. Il ricane soudainement en le positionnant sur le cou de sa victime.

Lance craque. Subitement, tout son corps s'agite et tous ses sens se mettent en alerte. La gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux, il supplie :

« - Non— n-non... non... s'il te plaît... je-je ne comprend pas...

\- Chez moi, les voleurs ne restent jamais impunis. L'on dit souvent « _la Victoire ou la Mort_ ». Désolé de te le dire, mais aujourd'hui vous êtes dans le mauvais camp. Un dernier mot ? »

Lance cogite encore plus. Sous la panique, c'est à peine s'il a entendu un seul mot de ce que disait Lotor.

Sa dernière pensée lui vient soudainement en tête.

Il revoit ses sœurs, son neveu et sa nièce. Le visage de sa mère, puis celui de son père. Leurs derniers sourires... puis rapidement leurs sangs coulants le long de leurs cous. Sans s'en rendre compte, le sien fini aussi par sortir.

Le ventre. Il sent une douleur vers le ventre.

Vaguement audible, il aperçoit le camion partir au loin. Et lui reste seul, au sol. Les yeux vitraux, une boule de haine coincée dans la gorge, la main sur son ventre et se couteau planté en plein dedans, Lance ferme les yeux.

Une dernière fois.


	6. VI Tapis dans l’ombre

_Can't Leave - The Whiskey Charmers_

* * *

Matt avance de plus en plus vite. Dans les coins de rues, il reconnaît des visages, mais pas celui de Keith.

Le jeune homme reste introuvable.

La nuit tombe et dans quelques heures, les portes d'Altea se refermerons pour de bon. Évidemment qu'il n'a pas manqué à la possibilité qu'il soit sorti des murs, mais un coup d'œil dans tout le Royaume ne ferait de mal à personne et surtout pas à lui.

Tournant vers les jardins, Matt s'arrête soudainement. Il aperçoit Shiro à quelques mètres de lui. Faisant abstraction des gens autour, des derniers travailleurs rentrant chez eux et du moindre bruit, il avance calmement.

« - Shiro ! »

Entendant son prénom et reconnaissant la voix de son ami, le prénommé se retourne lentement. Il attend sur le palier de son bâtiment l'arrivée de Matt.

« - Matt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Arrivé à proximité de Shiro, celui-ci met un moment à le détailler.

Son visage est ferme, bien plus que d'habitude. Il se demande si son ami dort à peine la nuit. Les cernes pendent au-dessous de ses yeux et la fatigue ne cesse de le guetter.

« - Je... je cherche Keith.

\- Keith ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Matt le regarde un instant dans les yeux avant de détourner son regard en souriant timidement.

« - Oh euh... rien de grave. Juste— juste un truc avec Pidge, bref.

\- Ok... tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Demande Shiro en passant une main sur son visage.

Les deux jeunes hommes attendent qu'un groupe de passants traversent la route avant de se regarder dans les yeux, à nouveau. Matt, indécis, prend finalement son courage à deux mains et demande :

« - Tu— tout va bien, Shiro ?

Le prénommé est pris de court. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis se met rapidement à sourire.

\- Oui. Oui et toi ?

\- Ouais. Euh... tu sais, on ne te croise pas souvent ces derniers jours.

\- Oui, désolé. J'ai besoin d'être un peu en retrait.

\- C'est... c'est à propos de la nouvelle recrue ? Euh—tu sais, je suis allé voir ce matin. Ce James qui te remplace est assez bon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Shiro fronce ses sourcils. Il croise ses bras en hochant furtivement la tête.

« - Non, évidement. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. La Princesse a dû trouver quelqu'un de compétant.

\- De toute façon... ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Je suis certain que tu reviendras sur le devant de la scène très rapidement. »

Matt donne un léger coup sur l'épaule de Shiro, en signe d'encouragement. Celui-ci sourit simplement, sans rien ajouter.

Puis après un moment, il décroise ses bras. Ses pensées divaguent rapidement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le jeune homme à l'impression de garder et de contenir en lui des tonnes de mémoires, de remords et de honte. S'entend que cela lui ronge l'intérieur, son souhait le plus chère et de libérer tout ça. Alors, dans un soufflement assez bruyant, Shiro lève les yeux vers son ami, abattu.

« - Matt, je— j'ai tout fait pour protéger cet endroit. Je pensais faire les bons choix. Tu sais... je n'ai jamais goûté à l'échec.

Matt étonné, lève ses sourcils en entendant cela. Il met du temps à répondre et a comprendre clairement les mots de son ami.

\- Et tu la fais, comme toujours Shiro. C'est juste... une mauvaise phase ? Tu sais comment Allura peut être dure des fois.

Reprend-il, en ricanant légèrement.

\- Je— »

Shiro détourne son regard.

« - Tu sais, tu peux me le dire. Tu m'as écouté plus d'une fois, j'aimerai... j'aimerai te rendre l'appareil, Shiro.

En entendant cela, celui-ci réfléchit un moment. Il tri ses pensées, cherche le problème exact et ne se contente plus de se terrer dans le silence.

\- Il... y a longtemps, je n'ai plus su quoi faire. Ça avait simplement commencé de la même manière qui y a quelques semaines. Et s-soudainement, tout s'est enflammé. Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'étais comme... spectateur de tout ça. Je voulais agir... mais— mais je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai vu les gens se détruire entre eux, Matt. Devant mes yeux.

La lune montre le bout de son nez et avec elle, d'énormes nuages. Le plus jeune lève les yeux au ciel en apercevant une fine pluie.

\- ... J'étais supposé agir, décider, faire quelque chose. Les gens comptaient sur moi... mais je me suis juste enfuis quand l'opportunité se présentait. Je— je me suis enfui, Matt. Je n'ai pas envie de refaire la même erreur. »

S'entend l'humidité approcher, les deux jeunes hommes marchent vers le bâtiment. À l'abris, Matt se positionne en face de Shiro en posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Je suis sûr que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Tu sais très bien que sans toi, Altea ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Ça arrive de se tromper, même au plus fort.

\- Oui, je— rester cloîtrer chez moi me rend malade. Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation ».

Avoir un endroit que l'on peut appeler maison, si rendre tous les soirs et même y rester toute la journée sans rien y faire de particulier : depuis que tout a commencé, Shiro n'avait plus vécu d'expérience pareil. Il s'y met presque à détester cela. Lui qui a toujours était dehors voit ceci comme un calvaire, ou même pire, une punition.

« - J'irai parler à Allura si tu veux.

\- Non ça ira, merci Matt. »

Murmure Shiro.

* * *

« - Putain— putain... merde. »

Keith ne sent même plus la fatigue. Son corps est tiraillé par l'effort et sa position sur son cheval n'a jamais était aussi inconfortable. Il ne compte plus les minutes où sûrement les heures passait à galoper sur les routes, près des cours d'eaux ou au-delà de la forêt. Tout comme lui, sa monture doit être fatiguée, mais Keith à la chance lui d'être déterminé.

Il trouvera Lance.

La lune se pointe et le ciel commence à jouer de ses couleurs. Se rappelant des indications de Rolo, Keith espionne et scrute du regard les moindres endroits où Lotor et Lance étaient supposés se rendre aujourd'hui. Les uns après les autres, aucunes traces ne demeurent. C'est comme si d'un claquement de doigt, les deux hommes disparurent dans la nature. Ou bien Keith a sûrement fait fausse route ? Il se pourrait qu'il soit vu trop grand et qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Lance et Lotor soient déjà rentrés à Altea.

Mais la détermination et la haine que Keith porte à l'égard de Lotor est bien plus grand et bien plus fort que ces simples et futiles doutes.

Abandonnant son voyage périlleux et sans résultat dans la forêt, le jeune homme décide de sortir de celle-ci. L'air se rafraîchit de plus en plus et à l'allure dont tout ça le mène, il se pourrait bien que Keith passe la nuit dehors, sous cette température. Bien loin que ça l'affecte. Il sera sûrement embêté, mais loin d'être déstabilisé. Lui qui, en arrivant à Altea, s'était promit de ne plus passer aucune nuit dehors, ses soirées dans l'obscurité et à la merci des rôdeurs sont maintenant incalculables. Il arrivait de temps en temps que lui et Shiro soit obligés de dormir à la belle étoile, sans espérer ou même savoir la date de leur retour au sein des murs. Des nuits longues, parfois plus ou moins reposantes, mais surtout enrichissantes. Mais après réflexion, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul. Vraiment _seul_. Regoûter au goût amer d'une nuit en dehors des murs sans Shiro lui paraît soudainement plus effrayant et moins rassurant.

C'est sur ses pensées que les sabots de sa monture touchent enfin le béton froid de la route. À peine a-t-il relevé les yeux que Keith reconnaît instantanément une des jument d'Altea. À quelques mètres de la route, l'animal broute de l'herbe. Et un peu plus loin, un corps gît sur celle-ci.

Les secondes eurent à peine le temps de s'écouler que le jeune homme fait accélérer sa monture. Sautant de celle-ci, il atterrit contre le béton et court le plus vite possible. Son corps se jette vers l'herbe et ses bras agrippent ceux de Lance.

« - Eh ! Eh... Lance ? Lance ? Mec, tu m'entends ? »

Celui-ci grogne en ouvrant à peine les yeux. Son thorax se soulève à une-t-elle vitesse qu'il est surprenant de constater que sa respiration, elle, est bien plus faible. Sa peau s'est éclaircie et ses pupilles battent rapidement de l'ailes.

« - A— Allura... ? Allura, c'est toi ?

Chuchote-t-il en agrippant le bras de Keith.

\- Merde. »

Keith aperçoit le poignard toujours planté dans le ventre de Lance, la sueur perler le front de son ami et le liquide rouge couler de façon répétitive.

« - Merde. Lotor t'as fait ça ? Il est où ?!

\- K—Keith ? ... dégage...

\- J'suis désolé. Ça va faire mal. Merde. Serre les dents. Ok ? Je— »

Keith agrippe le poignard avec sa main droite et sans attendre la moindre réponse, il retire l'arme d'un coup sec. S'en suit le hurlement de Lance et les hennissements des chevaux. Le sang s'écoule encore plus, il tache rapidement l'herbe et les mains de Keith. La plaie est maintenant ouverte et sans soins dans les heures qui suivent, le jeune homme est conscient que l'état de son ami ne fera que s'aggraver.

Les gémissements de Lance sont maintenant constants. Il sent que quelque chose lui ronge le ventre, mais pour il ne sait qu'elle raison, son corps tout entier refuse de lui obéir. Le moindre regard dans cette direction et la douleur est encore plus intense qu'auparavant.

« - E—enculer...

\- Aller, Lance. Tu vas y arriver, hein ? »

Keith lui prend la taille et ensuite son bras gauche. En faisant un décompte dans sa tête, le jeune homme prend son souffle et balaie toute fatigue d'un revers de main. S'entend le poids de son ami contre lui, il s'avance le plus rapidement possible vers sa monture.

« - J'vais te ramener à Altea, ok ? Ça... ça va aller. Encore un effort. »

Murmure le jeune homme.

En réponse, Lance gémit de plus belle. Lui qui se sentait partir il y a quelque instant n'aurait espéré meilleur réveil que la douleur elle-même. La sueur perlant sur son nez, il s'appuie contre le cheval et pose ses deux mains devant lui. Les encouragements de Keith se répètent dans sa tête, comme un écho. Mais s'entend se mélange si tordu et à la fois si affreux de douleur et de fatigue, Lance abandonne petit à petit. La douleur est-elle que le choc est inévitable, son corps lâche peu à peu.

Keith accroche les reines de la jument à son cheval et monte à son tour, derrière Lance.

« - Arrête de chialer, Lance. J'suis là. Tu vas t'en sortir.

\- T—ta... ta gueule... »

Sans plus attendre, les deux chevaux galopent aussi vite que possible. S'entend la nuit noire arriver et le temps compter, Keith ne réfléchit plus et reste déterminé. Altea n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres et la vie de Lance elle aussi.

* * *

« - Ouvrez les portes !

\- Ouais bah, ça va ! »

Hurle à son tour James.

Il se précipite vers celle-ci, sous la pluie. Apercevant Ryan le contourner, il le suit du regard. Son ami avance à son tour vers les grandes portes. S'appuyant tous les deux contre elles et d'un accord commun, les deux jeunes hommes les ouvrent dans un parfait timing.

Le bruit du fer contre la terre est à présent parfaitement inaudible, vu la puissance de la pluie. Un attroupement de personnes se forme rapidement vers les portes. Ouvrir celle-ci à une heure si tardive leurs paraissent invraisemblable. Parmi eux, Shiro et Matt se tiennent aux aguets.

À peine les quelques mètres séparants chaque portes apparues, James se positionne entre cet écart. La main au-dessus de ses yeux il ne distingue pas grand-chose. Rapidement, il devine des bruits de sabots et deux grandes silhouettes.

« - Eh vous ! Vous— »

À peine a-t-il entamé sa phrase que Ryan le tire par le col. Les deux chevaux sont incontrôlables et leur fin de course indéterminée. Ils dépassent rapidement les portes et les deux jeunes hommes. La foule regroupée se dissout immédiatement et en haut des murs, les gardes braquent leurs armes vers les arrivants. Mais devinant rapidement le visage de Keith, ceux-ci baissent leurs armes.

« - Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche lui.

Murmure James, en s'éloignant de Ryan.

\- Un blessé ! Bougez-vous ! »

Keith descend de sa monture. Glissant contre l'herbe mouillé, il s'apprête à agripper Lance à son tour mais se voit rapidement devancer par une jeune femme. Et tout comme son ami, les chevaux sont immédiatement pris en charge par d'autre personnes.

Il fait froid, le ciel est maintenant noir et l'eau se faufile petit à petit tout le long de son corps. Sous les fines goûtes de pluie et entre les mouvements précipités de chaque personne, Keith reconnaît Shiro. Il le regarde un instant et ne se surprend pas à croiser son regard. Il ne l'aise rien dissimulé, ni la fatigue, ni la haine ou même la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison depuis le début. Sous le torrent de pluie, le jeune garçon s'en va rejoindre le corps de Lance.


	7. VII Retour chez soi

_Flume - Bon Iver_

* * *

Allura enlève délicatement ses gants médicaux tachés de sang. Elle les pose sur un chariot d'opération et retourne vers le centre de la pièce.

La sueur coule encore sur son front et son cœur ne cesse de battre. Mais malgré ça, elle garde espoir et son soulagement est-il qu'elle s'autorise même une petite pause. Au coin de la pièce, Keith l'observe s'assoir près du lit où est allongé Lance. Elle passe une main sur son front, en l'observant réouvre faiblement ses yeux.

« - T'as fièvre à baisser.

Murmure-t-elle.

\- Mmh. »

La Princesse sourit timidement. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarque la présence de Keith mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle aimerait parler de son comportement et de ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais bien plus tard. À présent, l'état de Lance est plus important que tout le reste. Et ça, Keith l'a bien compris.

« - Je dois admette que tu as était très courageux, Lance.

\- J—j'espère que... que vous n'avez pas fait d'expériences bizarres avec mon... magnifique corps...

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. On a juste dû maintenir la pression sur ta plaie, vérifier s'il n'y avait aucune blessure de sortie, ouvrir pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et nettoyer tout ça. Je... j'ai ensuite remarqué que tu saigner de l'intérieur et j'en ai deviné que tu avais besoin de s—

\- Oui, oui. Besoin de sutures... j'm'en souviens... »

La jeune femme hoche la tête.

« - Tu as besoin de repos. Dans quelques jours tu seras sur pieds. »

À la suite de cette remarque, Keith décide de quitter les lieux. Adosser contre le mur, il déplie ses bras et ouvre la porte. Marchant dans le couloir, il jette un dernier coup d'œil vers la vitre donnant sur le lit d'hôpital, Lance et Allura. Il repense à la plaie qui ne faisait que grandir, à la main d'Allura plongeant dans celle-ci et au sang qui tombait tout le long du carrelage. Les cris de Lance résonnent encore dans sa tête.

Keith détourne le regard et continue son chemin. À l'interception des deux couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, il tombe sur Shiro. Le jeune homme lâche un coup d'œil vers la sortie se trouvant à droite, puis souffle finalement en tournant à gauche.

« - Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? »

Shiro lève lentement la tête, comme s'il attendait sa visite depuis longtemps. Nullement surpris, il détaille silencieusement le visage de son ami. Quoi qu'il arrive, Keith gardera toujours cet air malveillant, prêt à bondir en cas de danger. Mais malgré ça, il dissimule une pointe de fatigue derrière ce visage si intense.

« - Non, pas vraiment. Je venais voir si tout allait bien.

\- C'est le cas. Dans six jours il sera debout.

Shiro hoche la tête.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, Keith.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Répond-il, ironiquement.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'un somnolant parmi mes rands quand je serais déjà sur selle. »

Le plus jeune reste silencieux. Il hésite un moment, puis dit finalement :

« - Allura t'as—

\- Non. Pas encore. Mais ça ne serait tarder. »

Shiro sourit en enlevant son dos du mur. Être pessimiste n'a jamais vraiment était son état d'esprit, mais après les évènements qui viennent de se produire, c'est comme s'il revoyait la lumière du soleil après des semaines cloîtré dans le noir. À présent, il ne veut plus se plier aux exigences des autres. La seule voix qu'il doit suivre et la sienne, qu'importe les obstacles qui se dresseront devant lui.

« - Ok... »

Keith ne détourne pas son regard. Il profite de ce moment silencieux et partagé avec Shiro. Fini les entrainements incessants, les longues minutes à courir de droite à gauche et le stresse montant jusqu'à ne plus redescendre. Les voici maintenant tous les deux dans ce long et froid couloir. Les bruits environnants peinent à frôler leurs oreilles et le moindre espace les séparant vient à se rétrécir petit à petit. Pendant les jours qui suivaient, Keith eu du mal à comprendre Shiro et inversement. Mais à présent, au coin d'un couloir, les deux adultes se retrouvent enfin. C'est comme si, pendant un instant, le cauchemar était fini et qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau reprendre la vie où ils l'avaient laissée.

« - Tu avais raison, Shiro.

\- Non. Toi tu avais raison, je n'ai pas su te suivre jusqu'au bout. Être borné te réussit bien.

Keith esquisse un sourire et trifouille le poignard dans sa poche.

\- J'ai juste suivi tes idées.

\- Un jour, ça sera à quelqu'un d'autre de suivre les tiennent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Demande le plus jeune, se mettant à chuchoter sans s'en rendre compte.

Cette idée n'a jamais réellement frôlé son esprit, mais à présent, Shiro la perçoit comme évidente. Après les exploits de Keith, c'est comme si quelque part, il avait réussi à le remplacer. Le rôle de Shiro à toujours était de protéger Altea et les gens qui y vivent. Garder un œil sur les autres, comme eux le font pour lui. Mais Shiro à l'impression d'avoir lamentablement échoué et que lui, Keith, n'a fait que prendre la relève.

« - Je... je dis seulement que, un jour si quelque chose m'arrive, je suis sûr que tu—

\- Non. Non, rien ne va t'arriver Shiro. »

Keith ricane nerveusement en s'agitant. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça si soudainement. Surtout que Shiro n'a jamais fait d'allusion pareil auparavant.

« - Je veux juste que tu le sache, au cas où. Je crois en toi et je suis certain que tu y arriveras sans moi.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça sans toi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de parler comme ça ?

Le plus jeune commence à froncer ses sourcils en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est qu'une éventualité, Keith. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

\- Non, c'est juste, tu parles comme si t'allais... Je ne laisserai jamais ça se produire, ok ? Temps que je suis là—

\- Keith.

\- Temps que je suis là, rien ne t'arrivera. J'ai promis de jamais t'abandonner et toi aussi alors, juste... »

Pendant un instant, Keith fixe sa main qui commence à trembler faiblement. Dissuasif comme il ne l'a jamais était, il décide de planter son regard dans celui de Shiro. Celui-ci ne détourne pas les yeux et remarque toute la tristesse et l'acharnement qui se reflète sur son visage.

« - ... Juste, arrête de parler comme ça. »

Le plus vieux baisse la tête, en soufflant. En aucun cas il ne voulait blesser son ami ou bien le heurter. Ce n'était qu'une supposition, un simple avertissement en cas de drame. Mais à première vue, Shiro ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est important aux yeux de Keith. Rien que l'idée de le perdre lui fait perdre la moitié de ses repères.

« - Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste te féliciter et m'excuser. Pour... Pour ce qui c'était passé.

\- Pas la peine. J'suis juste ravis que tu sois de retour. Tu sais... parmi nous. »

Reprend plus calmement Keith en touchant maladroitement l'épaule de son ami.

Shiro s'entend les doigts de Keith le frôler, sourit. Ce n'est pas un sourire de politesse ou bien moqueur. Juste un simple sourire, prouvant à quel point Shiro et lui aussi ravit d'être de retour et d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, à nouveau.

Il s'approche alors de Keith et enroule son bras autour de son cou. Surprit, le plus jeune laisse son corps se faire étreinte sans dire un mot. Il sent le visage de Shiro se lover dans son cou et à la suite de cela, Keith laisse lui aussi un sourire apparaitre sur son visage. Il ressert ses deux bras autour de lui et sans ajouter quelque chose, les deux jeunes hommes laissent leurs corps l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment. Le silence et le plaisir de se retrouver les submerge, une fois de plus.

Allura balaye du regard le couloir et part sans faire de bruit.

* * *

« - Papa est de retour à la maison ! »

Tout aurait été plus facile si le camion de Lotor n'avait pas lâché en pleine route. Sur ce coup-ci, il s'avoue vaincu face au stratagème d'Altea. Comment pouvait-il savoir que chaque véhicule destiné à un trajet quotidien contient, à priori, le carburant suffisant pour l'effectuer ?

Abandonnant la future carcasse de fer, le jeune homme a bien dû marcher quelques kilomètres à pied en revenant sur ses pas à chaque fois qu'il doutait de sa trajectoire. Des heures, il en est certain, qu'il errait sans savoir son chemin sur de longues et vastes routes. Il fut chaud pendant un moment, et la route se transforma en vague tourbillonnante dans tous les sens. Les mirages lui paraissaient si réels et à porter de mains, mais pourtant, Lotor sût de quoi sa raison était faite et ce qui était réel ou non.

Il en venait même à balancer sa casquette sur le premier tas de rôdeurs qu'il croisait, à courir quand ses forces lui en autorisés l'acte et à, par surprise, se cacher lui-même dans ce ramassis de morts vivants qu'il maudissait tant il y a quelques minutes plus tôt. Au loin, Lotor avait entendu un bruit de moteur. Un bruit assez brut et beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. C'est le corps aplati contre le sol, l'odorat submergé d'odeurs infâmes et les mains collantes à cause du sangs encore pâteux et noir que le jeune homme entendit le sol trembler. À quelques mètres de lui deux bécanes passèrent à une vitesse folle, l'oubliant complètement. Un sourire naissant au creux de ses lèvres, Lotor se releva et reprit sa marche avec moins d'entrain qu'auparavant. Mais, efforts recomposés, le voilà à présent chez lui. Son doux et chaleureux foyer :

Le Sanctuaire Galra.

À vrai dire, Lotor devrait rectifier l'adjectif "chaleureux". Avec ses habits et la crasse recouvrant son visage, c'est à peine si les gens du sanctuaire l'ont reconnu. Le jeune homme aurait espéré un meilleur accueil qu'une vingtaine d'armes pointés sur lui.

« - Lotor. »

Reconnaissant cette voix, celui-ci s'arrête brusquement dans sa marche. Il se retourne et tombe nez à nez sur le regard plus que tranchant de Zethrid.

« - Oh, Zethrid. Quel plaisir !

La jeune femme fronce ses sourcils et s'approche de son Empereur.

\- Haggar. Elle veut te voir. »

Face à cette annonce, Lotor sourit de plus belle. Tout en enlevant sa casquette et en démêlant ses cheveux, il ordonne à un groupe d'hommes de trouver le camion et de le brûler immédiatement.

Tous les deux montent les escaliers d'entrepôt et marchent côte à côte, silencieusement.

Malgré le silence, Lotor ne s'est jamais senti aussi à l'aise. Revoir les murs sombres et étroits, les fours de forge encore chauds et brûlants, et les trentaines de personnes s'inclinant sur son passage lui donne des papillons dans le ventre. Même la cicatrice à l'œil de Zethrid lui fait esquisser un sourire. En quelques minutes, Lotor se voit offrir tout ce qu'il lui manquait ses quatre derniers jours.

Arrivant dans une entrée où est disposés deux portes, la jeune femme s'arrête et se positionne en face de lui.

« - Arme ?

Lotor lève un sourcil en avançant devant une des portes.

« - Si je voulais la tuer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. »

Sur cette phrase, le jeune homme ouvre brusquement la porte et rentre en laissant Zethrid seule, devant celle-ci.

En dépassant et en enjambant les armes disposés parterre, Lotor observe sa mère assise sur la grande table en acier. Dans ses mains, elle trifouille un poignard propre et aiguisé.

« - Lotor... combien de personnes devrons encore perdre la vie pour satisfaire tes petits caprices ?

Sa voix est coupante, presque crochue. Elle résonne dans les oreilles de Lotor comme une craie sur un tableau. En l'entendant, il y revoit tous les moments passés avec elle avant son départ. Les bons, comme les mauvais.

\- Ravis de te revoir aussi, maman. »

Haggar soulève sa tête et plonge son regard éteint dans celui de son fils. Lotor ne peut à peine deviner si ses cernes viennent du temps qui s'écoule ou de l'inquiétude qui la ronge.

« - Encore une fois, tu ne ramènes rien d'autre que la honte. Mains nues et saletés recouvrant ton corps. Soit reconnaissant qu'on ne retrouve pas ta carcasse au coin d'une route se faisant bouffer par les rats. »

Ne faisant pas attention au baratin d'Haggar, Lotor marche silencieusement dans la salle en l'inspectant de fonds en combles. S'imaginer assit, au bout de celle-ci et entouré de ses quatre générales le comble déjà de bonheur.

« - Il est vrai que ça serait embêtant, vu les nouveaux amis que l'on vient de se faire...

\- Pardon ? »

Haggar pose son poignard contre la table en dévisageant son fils. Ses longs cheveux devant son visage, elle peine à le regarder plus de quelques secondes.

Lotor, lui, termine sa course en face d'elle. Laissant un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage, il reprend :

« - Te souviens-tu de l'entrepôt _B_4_? Celui dont j'étais responsable ?

Haggar reste silencieuse en ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- ... J'imagine que oui. Mon séjour en quarantaine en signe de punition ne t'a pas échappé. » Reprend Lotor, en souriant.

Le jeune homme se souvient encore de l'air survolté qu'avait pris sa mère à l'annonce des pertes d'approvisionnements dans cet entrepôt. Lotor s'était vu passer des jours et des jours dans le noir, dans une salle à moitié conditionnée, où le silence et la faim étaient maîtres de tout.

« - Où veux-tu en venir ?

Répond sèchement Haggar en se levant.

Lotor la dévisage en instant, en ravalant tout le dégoût qu'il possède envers elle. Mais son acte héroïque lui revient en tête et les futurs louanges de sa mère aussi.

« - As-tu déjà entendu parler... d'Altea ? »

* * *

Lance veut se convaincre que tout ceci n'est pas de sa faute. Que malgré ses décisions, ses actes et les conséquences qui en suis, tout cela n'est pas à cause de lui.

Mais rien n'y fait. Cette boule de remords qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de ravaler lui ronge l'estomac. Comme d'habitude, il se convint qu'il a été trop négligeant et naïf. Que même avec le temps, il continuera à perdre des proches, qu'il n'apprendra jamais de ses erreurs et qu'un jour, ça sera à lui d'en payer les conséquences. Et ce jour ci est malencontreusement arrivé.

Pendant des jours cloitrés sur un lit, dans cette grande chambre aménagée en salle d'opération, le jeune homme a pu ressasser ses plus sombres pensées. Comme Keith, il n'est pas envahi par la haine et la vengeance ou comme Shiro, il ne revient pas plus fort en pensant à l'avenir. Non, Lance est lui-même. Et Lance a peur.

« - Écoute, je suis désole. J'aurai dû le voir venir et vous écouter. Je— Pardon. »

En entendant son murmure, Allura le regarde pendant un moment, le visage penné. Elle ne peut retenir son soufflement. Comme lui, la jeune femme est perdue. Bien plus perdue que n'importe qui à Altea. Elle a toujours su prendre des décisions, aussi dures et justes soit elles et en assumer les conséquences. Mais aujourd'hui c'est autre chose. Allura s'est trompée, pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père. Elle s'est trompée et un ami cher en a subi les répercussions. Quoi qu'elle en dise, l'échec lui laisse un goût amer.

« - Non Lance. Tu n'as pas à—

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, concentrons-nous sur ce qui s'en suit. »

Reprend soudainement Keith en coupant la Princesse.

Tous les habitants d'Altea se trouvant dans la petite chapelle fixent le jeune homme. Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, celle-ci est beaucoup plus remplie qu'à son habitude. Secoués par l'urgence et la peur, les plus téméraires de la communauté se sont réveillés à l'aube pour assister à cette réunion.

« - Keith à raison. Mais nous devons d'abord comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Princesse ?

Allura regarde furtivement Shiro puis hoche ensuite la tête en toussant légèrement. Elle prend une petit bouffé d'air et s'adresse ensuite à la petite assemblée :

\- Oui. Comme vous le savez tous, il y a plus d'une semaine, j'ai décidé, sous ma responsabilité, d'accueillir un nouvel habitant à Altea. Tout en… éclipsant les règles déjà existantes. Sans que personnes ne le sache, cette personne s'avérait nous en vouloir pour avoir, en quelque sorte, "volé" les vivres de sa communauté. Prenant la première porte ouverte, il mit son plan à exécution en tentant d'éliminer un habitant. Tout ceci se base sur— sur nos connaissances. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il comptait faire au sein de notre groupe, si tout ceci était prévu ou s'il compte revenir. »

En entendant son discours, Keith titille légèrement. Comment peut-elle dire, aussi sûre d'elle, que personne ne savait réellement les intentions de Lotor ? Le jeune homme ne cherche aucune reconnaissance ou remerciement, mais il ne peut empêcher ce sentiment de haine grandir petit à petit en lui et s'ajouter à celui de vengeance.

Allura regarde d'abord Coran, à sa droite. Comme les gens autour d'elle, il semble tendu et prêt à recevoir des ordres et surtout des solutions. Ce que la Princesse n'a pas, pour l'instant.

« - Et pourquoi nous ne redonnons pas simplement leurs vivres au... au truc Galra ?

Reprend Pidge en s'asseyant près de son frère.

\- Sanctuaire Galra. »

En disant ceci, Lance ne peut s'empêcher de revoir cette pancarte en bois positionnée devant l'air de jeu. Après s'être rétabli, il a directement fait le lien et à partager sa découverte qu'il gardait secret depuis des jours. Le dire à haute voix est toujours un peu bizarre pour lui. Se dire que, ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'un simple détail, est en réalité beaucoup plus important qu'il ne le pensait le fait sentir encore plus idiot qu'avant.

Allura sent son ventre se tordre. Elle joue nerveusement avec ses mains en secouant la tête.

« - Nous... nous ne pouvons pas.

La chapelle s'anime. Tout le monde y va de son commentaire, sans que personne ne comprend l'autre.

\- La sécheresse nous à causer assez d'ennuis. Nous sommes en déficit, Altéa ne peut pas se permettre de perdre une aussi grosse quantité de vivres. » Reprend immédiatement Coran, en se mettant devant Allura.

Sans les trouvailles de Shiro et de Keith, à l'heure qu'il est, tout Altéa serait en train de mourir de faim. Le tracteur qui depuis des mois ne faisait que moisir au fond de la grange s'est vu donner une seconde vie avec l'essence trouver sur place. Quoi qu'en pense les habitants, ce vol leur a été bénéfique.

« - Donc vous pensez que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? Garder quelque chose qui ne nous appartient pas ? »

Demande Hunk, le regard plus intense que d'habitude.

En entendant ceci, Shiro se stoppe un instant. Il repense à sa discussion avec Allura, puis celle avec Matt. Il y a peine quelques semaines, le jeune homme aurait été d'accord avec son ami. Même s'il tourne sa phrase de façon à rester neutre, son avis est inévitablement tranché. Mais à présent, il ne peut se résigner à rester coincé dans le passer. Comme le pense Keith, ce qui est fait est fait. Lui et les autres ne peuvent plus se demander si ce qu'ils font est juste ou non, la survie à prit le dessus et ils doivent tous s'y habituer.

« - Évidemment que non !

Tous les regards se tournent vers Nadia. Elle qui se tient au fin fond de la chapelle, assise vers une fenêtre, ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout le monde l'entend. Devant elle, son amie Ina se retient de rouler ses yeux.

-... Je veux dire... On peut toujours discuter avec eux, non ?

\- Comment veux-tu discuter avec des gens qui poignarde nos amis à la première occasion ?! Coupe Keith en se tournant vers elle.

\- J'ai juste pensais que... que c'était la meilleure option. Pas besoin de vous én—

\- Pourquoi ça serait à nous de discuter et pas à eux, hein ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi Lotor nous a menti dès le début et n'est pas venu nous expliquer le problème ? »

Face à la réaction de Keith, que Nadia semble démesurée, celle-ci se crispe et se terre dans le silence. La façon dont le jeune homme a d'entamé une conversation la brusque plus qu'autre chose. Elle préfère donc ne rien dire et le critiquer sans qu'il ne le sache.

« - Ce que veut Lotor, c'est la guerre. » Reprend Shiro en croissant ses bras.

Seul lui a osé dire ce que tout le monde redoutait mais savaient tant. Cette phrase, ce mot, personne ne semble réalisé et en avoir véritablement conscience mais pourtant, ils savent. Ils savent que Shiro a raison.

Keith se positionne en face de lui, le regard dur :

« - Et il l'aura. »


	8. VIII Les Messies

_Straight and Narrow - The Whiskey Charmers_

* * *

Pidge peut un peu près tout faire. Malgré son jeune âge les gens de la communauté, et surtout son grand frère, on apprit à considérer la jeune fille comme quelqu'un de mature et un membre à part entière d'Altea.

Pour Matt, cela mit du temps pour vraiment l'accepter. Après la mort de leur mère, le plus grand se devait de surveiller et protéger sa petite sœur coute que coute. Il se l'ordonna tout seul, comme une obligation ou bien un stupide défi. Mais au fil des épreuves et des traumatismes, il comprit que Pidge n'était plus la petite lycéenne studieuse et un peu trop dans la lune d'antan.

Elle avait grandi et su s'adapter dans ce nouveau monde, plus que quiconque.

Alors pour elle, ce n'est pas difficile d'aller s'occuper des chevaux, de réparer la radio qui continue à faires des siennes ou bien de faire la messagère pour la Princesse. Et pourtant, il y a bien une chose dont la jeune fille ne supporte pas la tâche : faire le guet. L'idée de rester immobile pendant des heures lui est insupportable, mais malgré ses supplications auprès de Matt, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'y plier, aujourd'hui même. Alors du haut d'une échelle pivotante, Pidge observe d'un œil les alentours en lisant avec plus d'entrain un comics trouvé il y a plus d'un mois. Devant ses yeux et à quelques mètres, les premiers travailleurs s'adonnent au labourage des champs en dehors des murs et derrière elle, les plus téméraires s'occupent des chevaux les moins sauvages. Tout un programme assez bruyant qui ne lui permet pas de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Ajoutez à cela un appel émit par son talkie-walkie et Pidge abandonne toute détermination à finir son comics de super héros.

« - **_Princesse Allura. Altea, porte Sud._**

Pidge, peu déterminée, rapporte le talkie-walkie vers sa bouche en appuyant sur le bouton.

\- Guet 2, mur Nord...

\- **_Pidge, est ce que le groupe de Shiro est rentré ?_**

La jeune fille se relève un peu de sa chaise pliante en regardant les alentours. Aucune silhouette ne lui ai vraiment familière.

\- Euh pas qu— je veux dire, non, non. Toujours pas.

\- **_Merde... Préviens la route D qu'ils passeront vers eux, très tard. Il faut qu'ils libèrent le pont pour les laisser rentrer. Et toi aussi Pidge, garde les portes ouvertes une heure de plus._** »

Pidge manque de s'étouffer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une annonce loin de lui faire plaisir. Elle paraissait impatiente à la simple évocation du couvre-feu pour déguerpir d'ici, la voilà chargé de rester une heure de plus cloitrée sur une chaise. Elle se promet de maudire Lance et sa stupide blessure.

« - Oui chef. »

Répond-t-elle, lasse.

Avant de contacter le guet de la route D, la jeune fille se demande bien pourquoi Shiro et son groupe doivent revenir aussi tard. Aurait-il trouvé une information importante en rapport à Lotor ? Ceci tient la route puisque, habituellement, quand les cavaliers partent trop loin ils sont autorisés à rester dehors. En tout cas, c'est ce que fait Shiro et sans autorisation particulière. Le voir à l'extérieur des murs et même beaucoup plus habituel que l'inverse. Mit en quarantaine à cause de la Princesse, Pidge doit bien imaginer la joie qu'a Shiro, maintenant remit d'aplomb sur sa jument noire.

Refermant les pages de son comics et en le mettant sur ses genoux, Pidge se redresse en appuyant sur le bouton rouge du talkie-walkie.

« - Ici Altéa. Route D, vous me recevez ?

Seul un crissement lui est dû en signe de réponse.

\- Route D, vous me recevez... ? Allô ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Pidge fronce ses sourcils, l'air soudainement inquiète. Elle, qui i peine quelques secondes, ne se souciée de rien voilà que son ventre se sert petit à petit. Aucune réponse claire et précise et d'une étrangeté sans précédent. Cela ne peut pas être un problème de matériel, ceux-ci sont vérifiés chaque soir. Alors quoi donc ? Le guet aurait déserté ? Ou bien pire ?

« - Oh ! Allô ? Route D, vous me re—

\- **_Personne ne te reçois, Pidge._** »

La jeune femme se stoppe immédiatement, comme aspergée d'un saut d'eau glacé. Puis après réflexion, qui ne dure que quelques secondes, Pidge se tourne vers le vide et penche légèrement sa tête.

Lance se tient au pied de l'échelle tournante, talkie-walkie en main et soleil en plein dans les yeux.

Elle grogne en posant le sien vers ses pieds.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Va te reposer.

Lance sourit. Malgré son conseil bien veillant, il devine que son amie n'est pas très ravie de le voir.

\- Je voulais juste voire comment ma petite remplaçante se débrouillait. II y a un problème avec la route D ? »

Pidge souffle pendant un moment. La voilà dans de beaux draps à présent. C'est à elle qu'Allura à confier cette tâche, elle ne peut pas simplement l'ignorer et faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est à présent à elle de régler le problème, sans faire d'histoire. Et ironiquement, ceci l'excite bien plus que de faire le guet. Elle va pouvoir se dégourdirent les jambes, sans que son grand frère puisse dise quoique ce soit.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille descend le plus rapidement possible de son échelle pivotante en n'oubliant pas de prendre le talkie-walkie et bien sûr, son comics. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Lance la regarde avec suspicion.

« - Tu vas où là ?

Demande-t-il en accourant vers elle.

Pidge, sachant que Lance ne peut faire aucun effort physique trop important, le sème en courant plus vite, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sauver le monde ! »

* * *

« - Mais pourquoi moi Pidge ?! Et puis... "sauver le monde" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tais-toi Hunk ! On va se faire repérer.

L'interpellé lève les yeux au ciel en démarrant la petite camionnette déjà bien endommagée par le temps.

\- Nous le sommes déjà, si tu veux mon avis. »

Et Pidge n'en pense pas moins, même si elle essaye de se convaincre l'inverse. La façon dont elle courut partout dans Altea à la recherche de Hunk n'était pas très discrète, elle en est consciente. Mais le temps s'écoulait, Lance était incapable de venir avec elle et son ami Hunk était l'une des seules personnes pouvant l'accompagner sans que ceci n'en devienne un problème. Elle est certaine que si elle avait demandé à son frère, ou même juste évoquer l'idée, celui-ci aurait désapprouvé ou pire, lui faire la morale. Alors tirant Hunk par le bras, tout en lui parlant de la situation, la jeune adolescente l'emmena dans l'immense garage d'Altea à la recherche d'un véhicule adapté.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois arriver là-bas ? Demande Hunk en buvant dans une gourde.

Pidge regarde un instant par la fenêtre, excitée comme une puce.

\- Juste voire si tout va bien.

\- Et si c'était un problème de radio ?

\- Hum. »

Le plus vieux tourne un moment son regard vers son amie en soufflant d'exaspération.

« - Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas juste une excuse pour que tu te dégourdisses les jambes ?

\- À moitié. Au moins je n'ai plus à supporter les ordres d'Allura et toi ton nouveau job super barbant ! »

Hunk ne trouve pas son nouveau métier si barbant que cela. Il est vrai qu'il préfère - et de loin - son ancien poste en cuisine, si l'on peut l'appeler comme cela. Mais malgré tout, être forgeron lui permet de garder une proximité avec les gens, d'être en contact avec la chaleur et de toujours être en mouvement. Ce sont des choses qui lui tiennent à cœur, qui lui permet de ne pas trop avoir de pensés noires tout en ramenant de souvenirs lointains avec sa famille. Être au cœur même d'Altea, discuter avec les gens, les autres forgerons et être constamment entouré fait écho à son ancienne famille, au plaisir que procure le contact avec les autres : leurs rires, leurs sourire, peines ou même de simples banalités. Et pour ça, Hunk est très reconnaissant envers Allura pour lui avoir offert quelque chose qu'il pensait ne plus jamais retrouver : la mitoyenneté entre individus.

Pidge a de la chance d'être accompagnée de son ami. Il est assez prévoyant (dû à sa peur constante) et connaît bien les chemins entre les routes principales se reliant toutes à Altea. Il ne sort pratiquement jamais des murs et pourtant, ayant l'oreille attentive, Hunk s'est dit que cela serait toujours pratique d'en savoir un peu plus sur le monde extérieur. Et étonnamment, cela porte ces fruits.

La route semble plus rapide que prévue, ce qui garde Pidge en éveille et la surprend un peu. Elle paraît vide et autour, rien ne semble alerter les deux survivants. En avançant un peu plus, ils découvrent le poteau électrique endommagé et vieilli par le temps. À côté de lui se tient un abri de fortune en auteur s'improvisant comme tour de guet. Hunk arrête la camionnette et, intriguée, Pidge y sort rapidement.

Le silence qui se créer autour d'eux paraît impressionnant. Vivre en communauté ne les a pas habitués à un tel calme depuis quelques mois maintenant. Réentendre la nature, le vide autour et sentir cette légère odeur de mort met mal à l'aise les deux amis. Mais malgré ça, ils traversent avec entrain la route et arrive au bord de celle-ci, non loin de la forêt et du poteau électrique.

Pidge lève la tête en mettant sa main au-dessus de ses yeux. Suivant son geste, Hunk fait de même et observe silencieusement la tour de guet.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ? Demande la jeune adolescente en élevant la voix.

Mais personne ne répond, excepté les oiseaux et le vent.

\- ... Je vais monter voir. Toi, tu fais le tour et s'il y a quelque chose tu m'appelles.

\- Ok. » Répond Hunk, le ventre serré.

Pidge escalade rapidement la tour et serrant un peu plus son poignard contre elle. Prendre ses précautions à toujours était une règle primordiale et cela ne risque pas de changer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans une telle situation et ça la rend encore plus heureuse de voir qu'elle n'a pas perdue de ses habitudes. Touchant la bois sec et écorché, la jeune adolescente arrive en haut, remplie d'énergie. Comme elle se l'imaginait, l'endroit et vide. Seul une chaise pliante, comme la sienne il a une heure, se tient au centre, quelques armes blanches et des provisions déjà entamées. En attardant son regard elle remarque même un talkie-walkie positionné au fond de l'abris. S'approchant lentement de celui-ci elle aperçoit qu'il n'est pas cassé et que, effectivement, c'est bien l'un des siens.

« - Hunk ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Alerte Pidge en se penchant vers le vide.

Son ami, lui, revient en courant vers son côté en secouant tête.

Sans attendre, elle descend plus vite qu'elle n'est montée et accourt vers Hunk. Elle lui montre le talkie-walkie, moins enjouée qu'elle ne l'était.

« - Il n'y a personne en haut et j'ai trouvé ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'en pense que c'est mauvais signe. Aucune trace du guetteur dans les environs, même pas de son cheval.

\- Cool, nous sommes du même avis. »

Le vent se lève encore plus, ce qui encourage les deux survivants à partir. Ils approchent de la camionnette et sans dire un mot, monte dedans. Dans ces situations-là, la cohésion qui s'est créé entre eux pendant ses années au sein même d'Altea les a aidés à comprendre l'autre, sans même s'adresser un mot. Confiants mais sur leurs gardes comme ils ne l'ont jamais été, ils partent à la recherche du guetteur malencontreusement porté disparu.

* * *

Tout peut être pire que cette situation-là. Ils auraient pu se faire attaquer par une horde, perdre quelqu'un, se tromper de chemin ou se faire piller. Mais rien de cela. Et pourtant, Keith vit ceci comme une mauvaise expérience.

Sortir en dehors des murs n'a jamais été une bonne ou mauvaise chose. En y réfléchissant, il peut y trouver des points positifs comme négatifs. Mais le jeune homme sent déjà la fatigue lui peser sur les épaules et l'agacement monter en lui.

Mais il ne peut pas se plaindre. Il n'a pas le droit.

Keith doit montrer l'exemple, il se l'est promit. Il ne peut plus agir comme le gamin puéril qu'il était il y a quelques années auparavant quand tout a commencé. Il est conscient que, quelque fois, sa nature de tête brûlée et de rebelle solitaire refait surface sans qu'il ne le demande. Et pourtant, il essaye de faire des efforts et de la refouler le plus possible. Ayant mît des personnes qui le tient à cœur en danger plus d'une fois, il n'a pas envie que cela recommence. Mais en voyant les décisions que les autres prennent sans vraiment lui demander son avis, il ne peut empêcher son sang de monter jusqu'à sa tête et l'agacement lui tordre l'estomac.

C'était censé n'être qu'une simple patrouille et non pas un road-trip aux quatre coins du monde. Qu'un simple repérage et pas une chasse à l'homme dont le seul objectif est de retrouver le criminel le plus recherché de leur petit monde apocalyptique : Lotor.

Mais peut être que cela n'est qu'une excuse à son égoïste pur et dur. Peut-être que la vraie raison de son agacement et du silence morbide qu'il se force à garder depuis quelques heures maintenant n'a rien avoir avec tout cela. Mais alors quoi ? Serait-ce la façon qu'a Shiro de ne pas lui adresser une phrase, un simple mot, un futile ordre ? C'est en sentant ses dents mordent sa langue et les rênes du cheval se chauffer contre sa paume que Keith s'avoue vaincu et ronger par la jalousie.

Qu'à de plus Adam que le jeune homme pour lui accaparer toute cette attention ?

Keith observe silencieusement le cheval de Shiro se rapprocher du pick up les accompagnant et plus particulièrement d'Adam, installé à l'arrière. De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? Keith n'en a aucune idée. Et pourquoi Shiro sourit-il autant alors que la situation paraît critique ? Cela lui échappe également.

Il souffle, se concentre sur la route et en dépasse légèrement le véhicule. Mais que faire, son regard se tourne toujours automatiquement vers son ami et sa discussion qui paraît des plus passionnantes avec Adam. Lui qui, il y a maintenant plus d'une heure, les a ordonnés de continuer la recherche un peu plus longtemps que prévu ne semble pas plus se préoccupé de cela.

Enfin, c'est une façon de dire.

Keith tape sa main sur son front, conscient de son imbécilité. Il sait que cela est faux, que ses pensées sont juste rongées par son émulation et se voilent de stupidité. Jamais Shiro ne pourrait être déconcentré, surtout en dehors des murs et pas après avoir récupéré son poste fraîchement retrouvé.

À cet instant, le temps semble juste plus long et les anciens démons de Keith se réveillent comme un loup aux claires de lune.


	9. IX Les Messies II

_Game of Survival - Ruelle_

* * *

Un cheval. Pidge en a sûrement vu des centaines depuis qu'elle est née et surtout depuis le commencement de tout cela. Allura possède une certaine fascination pour ses animaux et, selon ses dires, c'est une passion qui se transmettrait de père en fille.

Mais les chevaux d'Altea, Pidge peut les reconnaître entre mille. Et elle même certaine que c'est ce qu'elle a dans sa ligne de mire.

La jeune adolescente fait volte-face et observe son ami, qui lui aussi procède au même mouvement de tête. Silencieux mais en accord, ils descendent tous les deux du véhicule et marchent calmement vers la bête.

Le cheval, se tenant au bord de la route, a encore sa monture et ne semble pas blessé.

Actuellement, les deux amis se trouvent en territoire inconnu. Sur cette longue route, vaste et à peine défrichée, ils sont à la merci de quiconque. Le danger et à proximité et aucun gardes d'Altea ne viendra patrouiller ici.

Mais alors comment le guet qui détenait ce cheval a-t-il bien plus s'éloigner aussi loin des zones de sûretés ?

« - Si son cheval est là, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être loin. Suggère Hunk en regardant autour de lui.

Sa voix est frêle et son murmure presque inaudible. Pidge à l'impression qu'il ne croit pas ce qu'il affirme.

\- ... Pas vrai ?

\- Sûrement. »

La plus jeune s'approche du cheval avec prudence. Bien dressé, il ne semble pas avoir peur et se laisse caresser par celle-ci.

« - Tout vas bien bonhomme. »

Hunk lui, regarde toujours autour de lui. Des champs se dressent à perte de vue et un peu plus loin, derrière quelques arbres, il distingue des édifices. À proximité mais cachés derrière cette façade naturelle, le jeune homme à l'impression de voir à travers les murs.

Ces édifices ne lui font pas confiance.

« - Pidge.

L'adolescente suit du regard le doigt pointé de son ami. Elle s'éloigne du cheval pour s'approcher de lui et d'instinct elle aussi cette mauvaise impression.

\- Allons voir. » Reprend-elle.

Il n'a pas fallu plus de dix minutes pour que les deux habitants d'Altea se rapprochent un peu plus. En hauteur, ils ont une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui se trouve devant eux.

Anciennement reconnu comme un garage, Pidge à devant elle deux bâtiments transformés en entrepôts délabrés et surtout sans surveillance. Les grilles sont à moitiés arrachés, les rideaux en métal sont ouverts et deux véhicules noirs se tiennent à proximité. Mais ce qui attire le plus l'œil de l'adolescente est la traînée de sang frais qui se dirige et disparaît au pied du bâtiment, à sa gauche.

Pidge tourne la tête vers Hunk en murmurant.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça... »

Dissimulée dans l'herbe, la rousse se relève doucement et sort un Colt 45 qu'elle cachait dans son pantalon en jean. Avant que son ami ne dise un mot, celle-ci s'éloigne en lui faisant signe de venir avec elle.

Leurs pieds dévalent la pente bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient crû. Arrivé aux alentours, Hunk regarde rapidement de droite à gauche si un danger les guette. Mais rien, les environs sont vides et silencieux.

La seule chose lui faisant tordre l'estomac sont les traces de sang se dessinant devant eux et menants devant l'entrée du garage qui semble nonchalante. Comme guidés par un fil rouge, les deux suivent la couleur écarlate encore brillante.

Avant de rentrer, Pidge pose son index contre ses lèvres en fixant Hunk. Celui-ci hoche la tête et tous deux s'engouffrent et disparaissent dans l'ombre.

À l'intérieur, la lumière y est faible mais saturée. Celle naturelle est complément avalée par les immenses lampes à pétroles disposés de pars et autres. Ce qui saute le plus aux visages des deux amis sont les nombres incalculables d'armes à feu disposées dans tout l'entrepôt.

Les étagères sont incalculables et Hunk à l'impression de s'y perdre comme dans un labyrinthe.

« - Waouh... » Murmure Pidge en regardant autour d'elle.

Ce nombre d'armes est supérieure à celles qui sont placées dans les endroits les plus surveillés d'Altéa. C'est à la fois impressionnant et effrayant.

Hunk n'a jamais vraiment aimé les armes et à cet instant précis, il en a la tête qui tourne. Pidge, elle, est bien plus inquiète en voyant que la traînée de sang continue son chemin à travers l'entrepôt.

« - Pidge où tu v— on devrait rester caché... ou même partir. C'est bien partir, non ? »

L'adolescente fait abstraction du murmure de son ami et se faufile lentement entre les étagères. Elle ne voit pas clairement, mais le peu qu'elle distingue met ses sens en alerte. À première vue elle ne sait pas si les silhouettes se formants devant elle sont des êtres humains ou bien d'autres armes à feu.

Avant qu'elle ne se pose la question, Hunk met violemment sa main sur le haut de son crâne et l'oblige à s'accroupir. Une voix se distingue en face d'eux, sans que cela ne soit vraiment audible.

Les deux amis se regardent dans le blanc des yeux et sentent leurs cœurs se serrés.

« - Nous avons surveillé le périmètre comme vous nous l'avez demandé... Narti.

En réponse, rien ne vain. Cette voix masculine fait tordre l'estomac des deux amis et le stresse commence à les envahir.

\- Euh oui. Oui, on s'est aussi occupé de lui. »

Pidge, intriguée, relève doucement la tête. Cachée derrière une étagère, c'est à travers elle qu'elle peut distinguer avec plus de facilité deux silhouettes. Un homme, les mains couvertes de sang et arme à feu sur son dos se tient devant une femme plutôt intrigante.

Portant une capuche, il est difficile de voir la moindre émotion sur son visage. La première chose qui saute aux yeux de Pidge est sa grande taille et les mouvements qu'elle pratique avec ses mains.

Des signes.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmure Hunk.

\- Hum... ils ont l'air de parler. Mais il y a une personne qui est muette... Ou bien sourde. Elle parle en langue des signes. »

L'homme hoche frénétiquement la tête.

« - Lotor ne va pas être ravis. »

Lotor.

Les deux amis se regardent instantanément. Pidge s'accroupit à nouveau en regardant le sol, l'air concentré sur la discussion.

« - ... Non je ne pense pas que les autres généraux soient à leurs postes. Elles doivent tous être rentrés.

\- Arg.… ça ne sent pas bon ça... » Chuchote Hunk en gigotant.

Effectivement, non. Mais le point positif étant qu'ils n'ont pas complètement perdu la trace de Lotor. Et ça, Pidge n'est pas près de lâcher cet indice. Mais d'un autre côté, si les deux habitants d'Altea continuent de rester accroupis dans un endroit aussi hostile que celui-ci, qui sait ce qui pourrait bien se produire. En faisant demi-tour, ils seront immédiatement à découvert et il est hors de question qu'ils affrontent ses deux personnes dans un tête à tête. Le plus sûr est donc de rester cacher dans l'ombre en entendant le moment propice pour déguerpir.

« - Oui Narti, mais les autres avant-postes sont déjà désertés. Si on reste une nuit de plus, Lotor ne pourra pas mettre son plan à exécution. »

Des avant-postes ? Un plan à mettre en exécution ? Hunk et Pidge n'ont pas l'impression d'entendre parler d'une communauté mais plutôt d'une armée.

Après un instant, Hunk rapporte à nouveau son attention vers la trainée de sang qui les a amenés jusqu'ici. Dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par la faible lumière du jour se faufilant à travers les fenêtres épaisses, le sang écarlate s'engouffre un peu plus loin. Inquiet, ayant des fourmis dans les jambes et surtout anxieux à l'idée de rester proche de ses deux personnes, le jeune homme avance à petit pas vers celle-ci.

« - Hunk, où tu vas ? » Chuchote Pidge en tournant son attention vers lui.

Lui faisant simplement signe de le suivre, le plus grand s'éloigne petit à petit. Etalé dans la pénombre, s'engouffrant entre d'immenses cartons sales et usagés, un corps se distingue dans les pupilles des deux survivants. S'entend le signe de vitalité s'échapper peu à peu de ce cadavre, Hunk recule brusquement.

Un gardien d'Altea. L'uniforme si spécifique à la communauté et taché de sang et bafoué à jamais.

Le plus vieux n'en a pas des haut-le-cœur mais sent son estomac se tordre. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu un cadavre d'aussi près et aussi frais. Son bond en arrière fait trembler une étagère et entraine la chute de quelques armes à feu. Derrière lui, sans réfléchir, Pidge l'attrape par la veste et l'entraine un peu plus loin dans la pénombre. En entendant le bruit, Narti et son garde se retournent précipitamment en aperçoivent de l'agitation au loin.

Face à elle, Pidge peut apercevoir le visage froid et sans vie de la plus grande. Une longue cicatrice longe sa joue et vient finir sa course au coin de ses lèvres. Elle lève ensuite sa main, donnant l'ordre à son subalterne de prendre la voix.

Celui-ci met en joue son arme et approche dangereusement de la cachette des deux Altéens.

« - Qui est-ce ?! »

Un silence de mort s'installe. Pidge suit le mouvement de Hunk et plaque elle aussi sa main devant sa bouche. En reculant un peu plus, elle peut sentir le corps refroidit de son compatriote.

Les secondes s'écoulent et seul les pas s'approchants d'eux resonnent dans cet entrepôt sombre et reculé. En tendant un peu plus l'oreille, Hunk peut même y distinguer quelques grognements qui retentissent dans son dos. Un semblant de juron s'échappe de ses lèvres et lui fait réaliser dans qu'elle circonstance ils sont. Le pourcentage de chance qu'ils s'en sortent diminue à vue d'œil et cela a le don de mettre le corps du jeune homme en tension.

« - D'accord générale Narti.

Les deux amis se lancent un dernier regard avant d'entendre un grognement beaucoup plus audible et qui résonne presque dans tout l'entrepôt. Le corps derrière eux semble prendre vie...

\- Vous ! »

Pidge sursaute et fait face à une lumière blanche et aveuglante. Le subalterne de Narti qui, il y a quelques minutes, semblait loin et à peine audible, se trouve devant eux, lampe torche et arme à feu en main. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Hunk prend un peu d'élan et balance tout son poids contre cet homme. Celui-ci, percuté de plein fouet, tombe à la renverse et s'étale contre le sol. En accompagnant sa chute, une étagère tombe elle aussi à la renverse et un coup de feu d'étonne violement. Pidge a à peine le temps de boucher ses oreilles qu'Hunk la pousse vers l'avant, l'entrainant dans sa fuite précipitée.

Le temps semble défiler tellement rapidement que la jeune adolescente ne perçoit rien d'autre que des fragments de ce qui se trouvent autour d'elle. Son cœur s'accélère et ses aptitudes physiques semblent soudainement se décupler. Hunk n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et pourtant, Pidge à l'impression de le perdre de vue. Avant qu'elle ne cherche la sortie la plus proche, le cri de surprise de son ami l'a fait sursauter.

Le jeune homme regarde au-dessus de lui et perçoit une ombre. En haut d'une étagère très frêle, Narti se tient accroupi, les yeux rivés sur lui. Le visage caché sous sa capuche, Hunk est d'abord effrayé, mais regarde rapidement autour de lui en cherchant quelque chose pour se défendre. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, Narti prend de l'élan, saute dans les airs et atterri sur le dos d'Hunk en mettant son bras autour de son cou.

« - H-hein... comment elle fait ça ? Coupe Pidge, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'espérait et toute aussi confuse.

Dans l'action, elle sort de sa poche arrière son arme à feu et le pointe sur Narti.

\- Pas un geste.

Pidge sent les poils de tout son corps se redresser. La boule au ventre, elle devine une présence derrière elle et plus particulièrement celle d'une arme, qu'elle connait tant.

\- Pose ton arme ou je te bute. »

La jeune adolescente perd complètement de vue Hunk et Narti, qui eux ont disparu dans l'ombre. Elle ne peut qu'entendre quelques gémissements et des coups qui semblent de plus en plus violents.

Pidge lève lentement ses bras en l'air et se retourne, la transpiration coulant sur son front. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle distingue une personne portant un fusil d'assaut, sûre d'elle et surtout menaçante. Elle agite alors son fusil, montrant son impatience.

Embarquée dans un dilemme des plus complexe, Pidge ne voit pas beaucoup d'options alternatives. Analysant les dernières secondes qui lui reste, son cerveau ne cesse de ressasser toutes les solutions et portes des sortie qui s'offrent à elle. À cet instant précis, le plus important serait de sauver Hunk, avant même de partir d'ici. Mais si elle bouge, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, Pidge ne sait ce que cette personne ferait d'elle. Son pouls ne s'étant pas calmé et la frustration prenant possession de son corps, Pidge fronce ses sourcils en fermant les yeux.

« - S'il vous plait... Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en finir là.

\- Ta gueule ! À genoux, maintenant ! »

La jeune adolescente sursaute légèrement en réouvrant ses yeux. Le temps est officiellement écoulé. Plus aucune seconde ne lui reste afin de réfléchir un peu plus. Elle qui mise toujours tout sur son cerveau et sur sa capacité à analyser les situations et les gens, la voilà démunie de son plus grand avantage. Mais avant qu'elle ne pose son premier genou contre le sol froid et dur de l'entrepôt, un cri se distingue très aisément devant elle. Pidge pense d'abord à Hunk, mais le spectacle et bien plus morbide que cela.

Le garde d'Altea, maintenant transformé en mort vivant, se déchaine sur le subalterne de Narti et déforme son oreille sous ses coups de mâchoire.

Son cri strident se mêle à la panique des personnes présentent sur place. Pidge se redresse et profite de l'agitation pour revenir sur ses pas et suivre les traces d'Hunk. Rapidement, elle débouche sur une autre pièce vide, sombre et froide comme le reste de l'entrepôt. Au sol se distingue quelques vieux outils, des barres de fer rouillées, des bâches et le sang sortant de la bouche d'Hunk. En face de lui, Narti se met en garde en fermant ses poings et en les positionnant en face de son visage.

« - Hunk ! Cri soudainement Pidge.

Narti, observant la surprise de celui-ci, se retourne et fait face à l'air déterminé de l'adolescente.

\- Pidge, fait attention... elle...

Avant que son ami ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Pidge sent un courant d'air faire virevolter ses cheveux. Narti a balancée son pied vers elle avec une telle force que la rousse à l'impression d'être passé à deux doigts de se faire défigurer le visage.

\- Waouh... » Murmure-t-elle en reculant légèrement.

Pidge n'a évidemment pas les capacités pour se battre contre elle. Mais elle est certaine que son pistolet et son cerveau peuvent très bien faire l'affaire contre ses aptitudes physiques hors normes. Elle dégaine donc une deuxième fois son arme devant elle et prend par surprise Narti. Sauf qu'il ne faut pas plus de deux secondes pour que celle-ci sorte à son tour un poignard qui, aux yeux de Pidge et d'Hunk, semble des plus effrayant.

S'en suit alors une fraction de secondes avant de réaliser que celle-ci se dirige tout droit vers Pidge en courant. Mais Hunk réussit à se jeter derrière elle et à immobiliser ses gestes. Malgré la différence de taille et de proportions, la force physique de Narti et son agilité l'emporte largement sur celle d'Hunk. Comprenant cela, Pidge remet en jeu son sablier. Le temps s'est remis à couler et les décisions sont beaucoup plus complexes à prendre.

En y mettant toute sa force, grâce à l'embout de son pistolet, elle fait virevolter le poignard de Narti et le fait tomber à quelques mètres.

D'aussi près, l'adolescente peut enfin faire réellement face à son visage tapis dans l'ombre. Son regard vide et sans profondeur rencontre le sien et fait tordre son estomac.

Mais son admiration est bien vite coupée puisqu'elle se reçoit immédiatement deux coups de pieds très violents dans l'estomac. Amortissant l'impact, Pidge sent son corps tout entier reculer et une douleur intense naitre dans le creux de son estomac. Puis sans attendre, Narti balance avec panache sa tête en arrière et percute le front d'Hunk. Sous le choc, les deux amis sont légèrement assommés et perdent le contrôle de la situation pendant quelques secondes.

« - Aie... Hunk... Attention ! »

L'avertissement peu audible de Pidge réussit à parvenir dans ses oreilles. C'est en apercevant le corps entier de Narti se diriger vers lui que celui d'Hunk est remis d'aplomb. Il lui faut plus qu'un simple coup de tête pour en finir avec lui. Mais aussi bête que cela soit-il, la peur vient avant le raisonnement.  
Et l'instinct de vie s'en suit.

Le jeune homme éloigne légèrement son pied de lui afin de barrer la route à Narti. Mais prit dans l'action et inarrêtable à cause de sa vitesse, la femme n'aperçoit pas son croche pattes et tombe ridiculement à la renverse. Fixant Narti, Pidge n'échappe pas à son corps se faisant parfaitement planter dans une barre en fer se trouvant là, sur le sol.

Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, mais celui de dégout est inévitable pour Hunk et Pidge. La barre de fer transperce parfaitement l'épaule de Narti et le sang ne tarde pas à couler.

« - Merde...

\- Hunk vite ! On bouge !

Mais avant que celui-ci ne l'écoute, des gémissements résonnent dans toute la pièce. Malgré son handicap, des soufflements et des semblants de sons s'échappent des lèvres de Narti. Les deux habitants d'Altéa comprennent alors qu'elle essaye de produire des sons de douleurs, mais rien ne sort distinctement.

Rassemblant toute la force qui lui reste, la femme pousse sur ses avant-bras et ramène tout son corps verticalement. Le sang commence à prendre de l'ampleur et Hunk ne peut s'empêcher d'observer celui-ci couler lentement mais abondement sur l'épaule de Narti. Elle réussit à extraire son membre avec une telle force physique et mentale que Pidge est encore plus effrayée qu'elle ne l'était avant.

« - Cours ! »

Son cri parvient à ses oreilles et il ne faut pas plus de deux secondes pour que celui-ci s'exécute. Derrière eux, ils peuvent entendre les pas de Narti les suivre à grande vitesse. Mais qu'importe, il en faut plus pour empêcher leur course de se stopper.

La salle vide, l'entrepôt sombre, les corps par terre et maintenant le gravier au sol. Les deux habitants d'Altéa courent comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps. À quelques mètres, Pidge aperçoit la pente qu'ils ont précédemment dévalés et au loin leurs chevaux qui les attends. Le souffle court, la transpiration perlant son front et son corps se déchirant sous la douleur, la jeune adolescente regarde derrière elle et aperçoit Hunk qui est à la traine. Derrière lui, Narti prend de l'avance et s'approche dangereusement de lui.

De l'autre côté de la route, au pied de la pente, Pidge attend que les deux traversent la route gravillonnée pour dégainer, une troisième et dernière fois, son arme. Sa respiration s'apaise tranquillement et plus elle réussit à viser sa cible, plus son cœur se calme. Le sablier vient à sa fin, elle peut même y distinguer les derniers grains de sable s'écouler lentement, comme si le temps était en suspens. Ses mains ne tremblent plus, son front est à nouveau sec et Narti parait à présent parfaitement net dans sa ligne de mire.

Mais avant que son doigt ne frôle la détente, un grincement et des bruits secs viennent resonner dans le creux de ses oreilles. À une vitesse folle et sans qu'elle ne le soit vu, un pick up noir percute violemment Narti et fait balancer son corps dans les airs.

Hunk s'affale au sol, aux pieds de Pidge. Il suit son regard et fixe la scène se déroulant derrière lui. Le pick up termine sa course sous le son d'un freinage strident et à quelques mètres de lui, quelques chevaux arrêtent eux aussi précipitamment leur course. Les deux habitants distinguent rapidement Keith tenant son katana en main et faisant le tour de l'entrepôt et Shiro arrivant vers eux.

« - Pidge, Hunk ! Tout va bien ?

Hunk se relève avec vivacité et accourt vers son ami, larmes aux yeux.

\- Shiro !

Pidge, elle, souffle de soulagement et range son arme en s'approchant à son tour.

\- Vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à temps... Réussit-elle à murmurer.

Derrière la jument impressionnante de Shiro, Hunk et Pidge observe attentivement la scène qui se déroule. La rousse contourne alors rapidement Shiro et s'approche de James et de Ryan tenant Narti par les bras.

\- Attendez !

En s'approchant, Pidge observe le visage en sang de celle-ci, sa blessure profonde à l'épaule et ses vêtements à moitié déchirés. Malgré ça, elle reste debout et toujours aussi intimidante.

\- Ce n'est pas elle... Chuchote James en la dévisageant du regard.

Mais n'essayant pas de comprendre, Pidge reprend rapidement la parole en faisant de grands gestes.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on l'amène à Altéa. Elle connait des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles... faites attention, elle est blessée.

Les deux gardes d'Altéa observent silencieusement la jeune fille comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'incongru. Mais avant qu'elle ne rajoute quelque chose, Shiro descend de sa monture et s'approche d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Pidge ? Qui est-elle ?

En voyant que son espace intime diminue à vu d'œil et que tous les gardes d'Altéa se retrouvent rapidement autour d'elle, l'adolescente reprend son souffle et demande :

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Des bruits de galops reviennent rapidement à la charge. Tout le monde se retourne vers Keith qui arrive précipitamment en rangeant son katana, l'air sérieux et le ton froid.

\- Adam a disparu. Ils l'ont capturé. »


	10. X Plan A

_I See You - Pumarosa_

* * *

Ça fait maintenant des jours que Lance est resté cloîtré dans son lit, à rien faire. Les seules fois où il est sorti se dégourdir les jambes furent courtes et surtout secrètes. Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme se sent mieux. Même beaucoup mieux.

Et il le ressent, que cela soit physiquement ou mentalement. Ses idées noires sont parties, il respire mieux et son sens de l'humour est remis d'aplomb. Le ciel s'assombrissant peu à peu lui paraît même encore plus beau qu'il y a quelques jours. Dehors, sentant le vent faire virevolter ses cheveux et le calme revenir, Lance se sent revivre. Rien qu'à l'idée de reprendre son travail et de revoir tous les autres rempli son corps d'excitation.

C'est même en apercevant Keith au loin que celle-ci grandit.

Lance se relève soudainement et accourt vers lui. Il remarque la démarche rapide de son ami et son katana ne quittant pas son fourreau positionné dans son dos. Ce qui est inhabituel puisque les armes sont interdites dans l'enceinte des murs, sauf exception lié au métier.

« - Keith !

Celui-ci se retourne automatiquement, comme sur ses gardes. Mais son visage s'apaise légèrement quand il aperçoit Lance s'avancer vers lui.

Arriver à sa hauteur, les deux jeunes hommes continuent d'avancer dans l'herbe, entre les lampes torches.

\- Tu as pris des couleurs. Reprend immédiatement Keith en regardant devant lui.

Lance sourit en gardant une main sur sa blessure, par précaution et surtout par habitude.

\- Eh ouais... je pense allait mieux maintenant. Tu as vu, je peux même marcher à la même vitesse que toi à présent. »

Le chevalier hoche la tête en restant silencieux.

Il est vrai que Keith n'a jamais été très bavard. Mais à cet instant précis, Lance distincte une atmosphère pesante. Il ne sait pas encore si leur relation est vraiment redevenue à la normale et si lui demander si quelque chose ne va pas peut paraître un peu brusque.

Le jeune homme préfère garder les choses comme elles sont, plutôt que de les envenimer.

Mais pendant ses longs jours de repos, Lance a réfléchi. Il y a bien une chose qui le tracasse et qui concerne Keith. Il s'est toujours promis de le faire un jour, dans des circonstances appropriées. Mais il n'a jamais su comment, ni pourquoi ceci était-il vraiment nécessaire. Mais après avoir encore affronté la mort, la culpabilité et la honte de ne pas être assez fort, les choses ont pris sens. Lance est prêt à avaler sa fierté et agir en tant qu'adulte.

« - Keith...

Le prénommé sent une main agripper son bras. Il fronce alors ses sourcils en se tournant vers Lance. Il ne tentait pas de fuir et pourtant celui-ci insiste pour qu'il s'arrête et le regarde face à face. Il y a bien des choses que Keith trouve bizarre chez Lance et, encore une fois, ceci s'ajoute à la liste.

\- Quoi ? Je suis pressé Lance.

\- Ok attend, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Quelque chose de super important.

Keith croise ses bras en retenant un soufflement.

\- Vite. »

Son ton est sec et nonchalant, comme toujours. Mais au lieu de s'énerver, comme il le ferait d'habitude, Lance sourit. Il sourit de joie du fait d'avoir retrouvé son quotidien, ses habitudes si ingrates mais si uniques qui font de lui le Keith que Lance connaît et apprécie tant.

\- Tu vois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire. Je ne savais pas où ni comment mais j'en avais très envie. Donc euh... Merci.

Le chevalier fronce encore plus des sourcils, si cela est même possible. Il aborde un air que Lance ne pense n'avoir jamais vu et qui lui donne envie de rire de façon moqueuse.

\- Euh...

\- On sait très bien que nous deux, ça n'a jamais été ça. T'es vraiment con quelques fois et je dois l'avouer, moi aussi. Mais malgré ça... je te suis reconnaissant. Tu sais, pour m'avoir sauvé la vie tout ça. Sans toi, je ne sais pas où je serais actuellement. Sûrement six pieds sous terre... » Reprend Lance en se frottant la nuque.

Keith détend alors ses bras et les laisse se balancer le long de son corps. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, maintenant et surtout pendant un moment si improbable. Mais malgré sa grande fierté, il doit avouer que le discours de Lance lui fait chaud au cœur. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« - Lance, c'est normal. Tu étais en danger.

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne qui aurait fait pareil, tu sais. Et ce n'est pas qu'un merci pour ça... Mais pour tout. Pour avoir été celui qui m'encourageait, celui que j'ai souvent pris pour un model... Un frère. Et aussi le connard qui me remettait toujours à ma place quand j'en avais besoin.

Soudainement, Keith sent deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui de façon maladroite mais surtout sincère. D'aussi près, le jeune homme a peur que son ami entende son cœur battre.

\- Merci Keith. » Reprend Lance, au coin de son oreille.

Le chevalier avale difficilement sa salive et reste quelques instants tendus comme un poteau. Mais en comprenant l'effort que son ami fait, lui aussi se décide à faire de même. Il fait tard, aucune silhouette ne se pointent dans les alentours et dans deux jours, tous deux auront oubliés cet événement. Alors Keith s'autorise un laisser-aller, juste pour lui faire plaisir, à Lance comme à lui-même.

« - De rien. »

* * *

Allura ouvre avec force la porte menant au sous-sol. Se tenant sur les escaliers, c'est avec difficulté qu'elle distingue les silhouettes se tenants au-dessus de sa tête. En apercevant une main se tendre vers elle, la jeune femme la prend sans hésiter et se hisse en dehors du sous-sol.

Shiro aide Allura à se relever et inspecte pendant une seconde sa main qui se tâche de sang.

« - Elle s'est réveillée. Affirme la Princesse en retirant ses gants salis de cruor.

\- A-t-elle besoin de quelque chose ?

Allura regarde un instant Coran qui rallume sa lampe torche.

\- Je l'ai soignée. J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie à son épaule et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que... Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. La barre était logée dans sa clavicule, elle avait pile le bon angle.

En entendant ceci, Pidge et Hunk se regardent, en silence. Ils revoient encore la scène et à quel point ce fut l'une des choses les plus marquantes qu'ils aient vu jusqu'à présent.

\- Si cette barre avait perforé quelque chose d'autre comme le poumon je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose pour elle.

\- Donc, a-t-elle besoin de quelque chose Allura ?

La Princesse reste de marbre pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête. Autant d'effort et de soin pour un individu comme elle ne l'enchante pas. Mais c'est le mieux qu'elle peut faire afin d'assurer son rôle de chef.

Cela ne lui empêche pas de ressentir un brin d'agacement en découvrant la préoccupation que Coran lui porte.

\- Elle est encore un peu inconsciente. Elle va s'en tirer, il faut juste attendre. Donc non, elle n'a besoin de rien pour l'instant. »

Après un moment de silence, James arrive à la hâte et tend un chiffon propre à Allura. Celle-ci la remercie et nettoie ses mains et son avant-bras, frénétiquement.

« - Je pense qu'il serait temps de faire un petit topo, vous ne pensez pas ? Reprend-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Tout ce qui s'est passé de notre côté, tu es déjà au courant.

Hunk regarde du coin de l'œil Pidge prendre la parole puis, à son tour, développe :

\- Nous sommes sûrs qu'elle connait beaucoup d'informations, plus qu'on ne peut le croire. Puis les armes qu'ils y avaient là-bas... Ils sont dangereux Princesse. »

Celle-ci affiche un air encore plus dur que d'habitude. Ne laissant rien passer, c'est avec difficulté qu'elle s'assure que les battements frénétiques de son cœur ne se font pas attendre. La jeune femme avale discrètement sa salive puis tourne son attention vers Shiro.

« - Et de votre côté ?

\- Nous av—

\- Ce n'était qu'une petite pause de cinq minutes ! Ils ont profité de notre inattention pour discrètement nous encercler et prendre Adam en otage. »

Tous les regards se tournent vers James qui a soudainement avancé d'un pas et surtout monté d'un cran. Ses poings sont serrés et malgré le peu de lumière qui est diffusée, les habitants d'Altéa devinent la dureté des traits de son visage.

S'il y a bien une chose que le nouveau cavalier n'a pas réussi à digérer et le manque de cohésion, d'attention et d'habilité qu'a fait preuve le groupe il y a quelques heures plus tôt.

« - Désolé de le dire comme ça, mais jamais Shiro n'aurait dû donner l'autorisation de s'arrêter. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous surveillaient pendant un long moment. Ils ont juste profité de ce moment de laisser-aller pour nous prendre en embuscade.

\- Adam était-il tout seul au moment de l'enlèvement ? Demande poliment Coran en se tournant vers Shiro.

\- Oui. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un véhicule au loin et en apercevant ses affaires au sol que nous nous sommes mis à sa recherche. »

Shiro revoit la voiture noire au loin s'éloigner et être beaucoup plus rapide que les chevaux d'Altéa. Impuissant et surtout désorienté, les premiers coups de feu entendus dans les environs étaient pour lui une piste sûre. Il ne voulait affoler ni personne, ni même lui-même, mais au fond de lui, Shiro savait très bien qu'il était trop tard. Le pick up noir avait percuté cette femme, Pidge et Hunk se tenaient au bord de la route et Adam était déjà loin.

Une part de lui sait qu'il mérite se lynchage silencieux et cette haine qui grandit en James.

« - Vous avez alors trouvé Pidge et Hunk, puis ligoter cette femme, qui soi-disant, contrôle l'entrepôt d'armes à feu et qui est en contact direct avec Lotor. C'est bien ça ?

\- À quelques détails près... Oui c'est ça. » Répond Pidge en ajustant ses lunettes.

Allura souffle et met sa main contre le haut de son crâne.

Tout s'éclaircit comme tout s'effondre. Des solutions apportent d'autres problèmes et la jeune femme à l'impression de ne jamais voir le bout. Avec l'événement que prépare Altéa qui approche à grand pas, son anxiété et sa fatigue ne risque pas de diminuer. Mais pourtant, elle n'a pas le choix.

Si elle veut que son château de cartes ne s'effondre pas, c'est en prenant directement les devants qu'il restera éternellement en place. Du moins, le plus longtemps possible.

« - D'accord. Attendez-moi ici, je vais à l'église. »

* * *

Les règles à Altéa ne sont pas strictes mais primordiales. Les enfreindre serait bafouer le passé de cette communauté, le symbole qu'elle représentante et son principe premier :

"Veuille sur les autres et l'on fera de même pour toi."

Et même si quelques-unes peuvent paraître rudes, épuisantes ou même embêtantes, sans elles, la communauté et le semblant de société que les habitants d'Altéa essayent de construire pourrait bien s'effondrer. Le couvre-feu, aussi futile peut-il paraître, est donc une règle que l'on ne doit pas enfreindre sous peine de blâme. Et à vrai dire, la fatigue aide bien cela. Après avoir passé une journée entière à s'occuper des préparatifs pour l'événement, les habitants sont tous épuisés.

Mais à présent, rien ne peut se dresser face à la surprise de Romelle en apercevant le cavalier Keith et le garde Lance taper à sa porte à une heure aussi tardive où les visites nocturnes sont strictement interdites. Pas même la fatigue.

« - La Princesse veut te voir. »

Les rumeurs sont vraies. Le cavalier n'est pas connu pour son ton accueillant et son visage paisible. Mais malgré cet échange et la surprise envahissant son corps, la blonde enfile rapidement une veste et sort de chez elle, accompagnée des deux jeunes hommes.

Le trajet est silencieux et long. Romelle est consciente que les détours permettent à ce que les trois restent discrets, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

Pourquoi tout ce remue-méninge, pourquoi aussi tard et pourquoi elle ?

Quelques fois, quand les lampes torches sont assez près d'eux, la jeune femme peut distinguer l'air rassurant que veut se donner Lance et sa main posée sur sa blessure. Ses choses-là, elles ne les avaient entendues que de bouche à oreille. Voir ces faits d'aussi près l'étonne un peu mais l'impressionne toujours.

La Princesse est quelqu'un de proche du peuple. Elle organise souvent des réunions, elle échange, aide et écoute les habitants. Mais se dire qu'elle veut s'entretenir avec Romelle en particulier ne rassure ni elle, ni Lance qui est de nouveau peu éclairé sur la situation et encore moins Keith qui ne sait pas où tout cela va mener.

En arrivant dans un coin reculé d'Altea, près de l'église et loin de l'agitation, Romelle ressert sa veste contre elle et avale sa salive. La Princesse Allura se tient immobile, seule, les bras croisés.

« - Romelle. Tu es venue.

Comme toujours, quand elle s'adresse aux habitants, sa voix est chaleureuse et bien vaillante.

\- Princesse. »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Keith hoche légèrement de la tête et s'éloigne dans l'ombre, comme si son rôle ici était fini. Lance, lui, se voit se faire poser la main d'Allura sur son épaule. D'ici, Romelle ne peut pas voir le regard qu'ils ne s'échangent ni la signification de ce geste qui parait amicale ou bien intime. Puis après un moment, lui aussi s'éloigne.

À présent, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent seules, en tête à tête.

« - Je suis désolé de te déranger à une heure aussi tardive. J'espère que tu n'étais pas occupé.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je finalisais les derniers changements pour... vous savez, je vais monter sur scène ! Enfin si on peut encore dire ça.

Allura sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Je suis contente que tout Altéa s'investisse.

\- Vous viendrez, n'est-ce pas ?

La Princesse fixe pendant un moment son interlocutrice, sans rien dire. Un pincement au cœur, elle hoche la tête en regrettant déjà le mensonge qu'elle s'apprête à dire.

\- Bien sûr. »

Lentement, les deux jeunes femmes marchent et s'éloignent de leur point de rendez-vous. À cette heure-ci, les alentours sont bien vides. Les seules personnes qui restent dehors sont les gens de la sécurité et ceux qui restent éveillés sur les barricades.

« - J'ai entendu dire que tu savais parler la langue des signes ? Reprend Allura.

Romelle tourne son visage vers elle, légèrement surprise.

\- Hum oui. Je me débrouille, mais il y a certaines choses que je n'arrive pas à traduire mais... oui je parle. Un peu.

La blonde fronce ses sourcils en ressassant ses souvenirs. Sans s'en rendre compte, la Princesse vient de plonger Romelle dans de lointaines pensées, qu'elle même mit du temps à oublier. Mais cela ne la remplit pas de tristesse, juste d'immense nostalgie qui commence à lui coller à la peau.

\- Quelqu'un de ma famille était sourd. Ma tante, plus précisément. J'aimais bien parler avec elle. Je faisais de mon mieux et elle appréciait ça. Je... Quelques fois je me demande où elle est maintenant.

C'est au tour d'Allura d'afficher un air mélancolique. Elle pose sa main sur le dos de Romelle en faisant de légers va-et-vient.

\- Tous les jours, Altéa s'assure que chaque habitant use de ses talents et de sa bonne volonté afin de contribuer à une société meilleure. Et ce soir, c'est ton tour Romelle. Si ta tante t'as appris cette capacité c'est pour qu'ensuite tu puisses la mettre en œuvre pour la communauté. »

Après un moment, la blonde devine leur position. Leur marche a été rapide et efficace puisque les voilà désormais à l'autre bout d'Altéa, derrière l'immense manoir, ancienne propriété du défunt Alfor et de la défunte Melenor. Entouré d'herbe et facile à distinguer, elle y devine l'entrée d'une cave souterraine. La porte y est grandement ouverte, comme si celle-ci l'attendait impatiemment.

En voyant ceci, Romelle ne peut empêcher son cœur de battre. Aurait-elle fait une erreur qui mérite une telle sanction ? Ou bien ses conclusions vont bien trop vites et cela n'est qu'un malentendu.

« - Est-ce... est-ce à propos de Lotor ?

Allura arrête sa marche devant l'entrée de la cave souterraine et fait un signe de main à Romelle, demandant de la suivre. Celle-ci obéit, sans rien rajouter de plus.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi : oui.

En entendant ceci, la blonde ravale sa salive.

\- Oh.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Romelle. Nous sommes sur une piste que je pense fortement correcte. Mais je n'ai pas encore résolu le problème à cent pour-cent et pour cela... j'aurai grandement besoin de ta pièce au puzzle.

Soudainement, Allura prend les deux mains de Romelle et plonge son regard dans le sien. La plus jeune respire fortement, comme si la Grâce venait tout juste de frôler son corps. Elle est encore abasourdie par le fait que la Princesse lui demande son aide à elle, une simple habitante d'Altéa et que de plus, elle lui tienne la main aussi fermement.

\- Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Pour Altéa ?

\- B—bien sûr. » répond-t-elle en ne la quittant pas des yeux.


End file.
